My One Of A Kind
by BuffyPet
Summary: When Kai cames home from a good walk though the park, he meets a strange blue head guy who gives him a large wooden box. Opening The said box, the 15 year is thrown into a hott-sticky romance with a certin blonde boy! Discontinued for the momment!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day was beautiful with its clear blue sky and golden rays of sun as a fifteen year old boy walked beside the lawns of green grass.

His messy brown hair framed his cherubic face as his dark amber eyes shined brightly. His skin was silkily pale save for a few freckles dotting over his button-like nose. He was dressed in a black shirt–a single white stripe went alongside his shoulders–along with a pair of dark blue shorts.

Humming softly, the boy turned a corner and began to walk up a hill, gently swaying the shoes that he was holding while looking up at the vast sky.

"What a great day this is!" He cheered softly while turning yet another corner and starting down a small hill before turning right into a park.

A small yawn left the boy's lips as he sighed and glanced around the empty green field before making his way towards one of his favorite trees.

Plopping himself down beneath the branches, the brunet pulled out a small dark red book and began to flick though it.

"Hm… These new robots… err… computers are really amazing!" He gasped with excitement as his amber eyes scanned the image-filled pages of various humanoids.

"But, then again, some are a little… out there." He sighed as he noticed a couple of the images were of young children around the age of thirteen, maybe even younger.

"I wonder what it would be like to have one… ?" He mused before choking a bit upon glancing at the price tags and scolding himself, "… Wishful thinking Kai!"

A sigh left his lips as his eyes roamed across the page again, "But still… These are all pretty high-tech stuff ne…? Hehe, Computers in the form of a human. It's amazing what they're coming up with these days!" Kai laughed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Scratching the back of his head, the brunet stretched before slipping on his white sneakers and standing up. He glanced around the beautiful park once more before allowing his legs to carry himself out and down the sidewalk to his humble little home.

A click of his keys and a turn of the knob later, Kai entered his humble abode and grunted softly as he looked around the apartment. It was a simple two-room place in which everything connected.

Moving his arm around, he placed the small book down and began to clean–only to sigh when there really wasn't much to clean. After all, his apartment was always clean… The only difference was that he could make it cleaner. Another sigh left his lips before the brunet decided to flop down onto his couch.

His amber eyes began to droop as he yawned and rubbed his eyes before allowing the gentle darkness to claim his consciousness.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Kai jerked awake to the loud knocking on his door and fell to the floor with an equally loud thump before groaning softly.

Pushing himself up, the brunet limped towards his door and pulled it open. He blinked once, twice, and then a third time before Kai found himself staring at an older man with dark blue hair.

"Um… Hello?" Kai blinked in confusion, making the man smile.

"Hello, Kai Suzamiya?" The other asked as the boy scanned the man to see that he was dressed in strange outfit with a long blue muffler.

"Hai, that's me!" Kai nodded as his eyes raised up to look at the man's face.

"Here." The stranger said while holding out a small black box.

Kai blinked and stared at it with a confused look on his face, "Um… What am I supposed to do with this…?"

A low laugh left the man's lips as he answered with a smile, "It's to scan your fingerprint!"

Kai's lips formed a small "Oh…" shape before he pressed his index finger against the flat surface of the scanner; it made a gentle ping noise.

Confused, Kai blinked but the man simply smiled and placed the device away before nodding towards a large brown box, "By the way, that's for you."

Amber eyes widened as the brunet stared at the parcel, "When the hell did that get there?"

The blue-haired man merely chuckled as he began to leave, pausing only long enough to shout over his shoulder, "Make sure you use a computer!"

Kai blinked once more and glanced over his own shoulder to look at his old but trusty computer.

Looking back, the brunet yelped when he noticed that the man had already made his way down the hall far, far away from him.

"Hey!" Kai called out to the other, "Wait!"

Unfortunately, he was already gone.

Kai sighed for the umpteenth time and turned to the box. The corners of his lips tipped downwards into a deep frown as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Stupid box." He muttered as he leaned down to grab it before beginning to pull it into his apartment.

Panting softly at having exerted himself, Kai leaned against the wooden box and kicked the door close before tilting his head back.

A yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm so tired…" He whimpered before chancing a glance over at the box, "… But I also want to see what's in the box!"

Nodding at his choice, Kai growled as he pushed himself up and raised a leg before giving the box a hard kick, causing it slide a little… just a little.

The brunet mumbled under his breath and shook his head before turning around to grab the top of the parcel. He tugged at it for a few moments before huffing at his lack of manly strength. Sulking for a few moments, he declared, "I need something to pull the top off!"

Looking around his apartment, Kai sighed at the lack of tools and decided to walk next door.

Shuffling his feet, the brunet slowly knocked on the door and waited.

A moment passed before a woman with short red hair open the door. She blinked upon seeing who her visitor was before smiling, "Oh… Hello Kai!"

Kai blushed and bowed in greeting before asking shyly, "Sorry to bother you but may I borrow a crowbar please?"

His female neighbor giggled but nodded in reply, "Just a minute, okay?"

She disappeared into her apartment for several minutes before reappearing with the tool in hand.

"May I ask why you need this?" She asked, passing the tool to the boy while tilting her head cutely.

"I–umm–have a large box to open." Kai shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.

"A box?" She blinked as the boy nodded and thanked her before quickly rushing back into his own apartment.

Slamming the door close, Kai pressed his back against the wooden frame and slid down to rest on the floor, panting slightly.

After a brief respite, he sighed and crawled over to the box before hooking the crowbar into the crack between the top and the bottom and pulling. The box let out a loud cracking noise. "AH!" Kai yelped as he fell onto his back with a soft thump.

Groaning, Kai sat up and rubbed at his sore back before moving to look inside the parcel.

His eyes soon widened as he let out a loud cry and jumped to his feet, staring at the box with horror visible on his pale face.

Hidden inside was a blond boy.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cried Kai before he spun around and rushed out of his apartment. Looking around frantically, the boy searched for any signs of the blue-haired man only to despair upon seeing none.

Slumping his shoulders, Kai hesitated before punting a desolate rock and slowly making his way back into his home.

Still shuffling across the floor, the brunet inched towards the box and peered down at the boy before noticing that he wasn't moving.

Placing a finger under the boy's nose, Kai paled when he felt no air being breathed onto his skin and shakily moved his fingers to feel the still boy's pulse.

There was none.

Now, Kai is not so prideful that he would deny what happened next but he would still like it very much if you kept it to yourself.

And so, the fifteen-year-old fainted right on cue.

"Nngh…" Groaned a soft voice as amber eyes fluttered open.

Kai moaned gently as he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head before blinking a bit as his mind slowly filtered through his memories upon seeing the wooden box.

Stifling another groan and rubbing harshly at his eyes, the boy whimpered to himself, "Please, please, _please_ tell me that that was all a dream!"

Crossing his fingers in a prayer, Kai turned around and crawled towards what seemed to be the bane of his sanity and cautiously peered into the box before whimpering pitifully as his eyes landed on the face of the blond boy.

He was about to slam his head onto the wooden surface in an attempt to knock himself out once more when he caught sight of a blue manual and a CD.

"Huh…?" Blinking once at the items, Kai cautiously took the book out and read aloud the title, "_Vocaloid: One of a Kind_…?"

Curiously opening the paperback, Kai sat back and continued to read aloud, "Thank you for purchasing from our catalogue of _Vocaloid: One of a Kind_! As our policy states, each of our designs is one of a kind. In other words, your Vocaloid is completely unique and thus no one else will have the same model. To see which model you own, please look for the song code located on your Vocaloid."

The brunet tilted his head in thought, "Song Code…?"

Kai slowly turned to the boy in the box and stared for a few moments before letting out a sigh. Placing the book down, he crawled over to the boy-model and gently laced his arms under the other. A soft grunt left his lips as Kai struggled to pull the boy out. A few pulls later found him to be successful as the blond boy popped out of his white plastic coverings.

Standing up straight, Kai wiped away the sweat on his forehead before leaning down and wrapping his arms around the boy's torso. He dragged the boy over to his couch and dropped him with an annoyed huff. "Geez! For a little guy, he sure weighs a ton!" Kai grumbled to himself while cracking his back and relaxing.

After rubbing his sore neck, the brunet leaned down and scanned the other once more as a blush slowly made its way onto his cheeks.

"He's so cute!" Came his exclamation before he quickly shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts.

Turning back to the task at hand, Kai straightened out the boy's position on the couch and began to look for his Song Code.

"Where is it? I've looked everywhere on this blasted model…" Kai murmured to himself as he allowed himself to fall down onto his bottom. Crossing his legs, the brunet rested his chin on his palm and gazed at the blond before sweat-dropping when he noticed the bright yellow numbers printed just under his wrist.

"How did I miss that?" Kai gasped before pulling the arm up and reading the numbers, "Zero-zero-zero-four? … Is that his code?"

He blinked at the simplicity of it before crawling back to his book and flipping though the first couple of pages until he found the page about Model 0004.

"Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the only Model 0004! Make sure that you take _good_ care of him!" Kai read out loud in a squeaky voice before he giggled, feeling better than before upon knowing that he was not in possession of an actual person or a dead body.

Relaxing now, the brunet pulled out the computer disk and turned back to the book. Holding the CD out in front of him, he continued reading, "To activate the model, please insert the disk and connect the model to the computer–everything from there on should be simple!"

"Sounds simple enough." Kai shrugged and crawled over to his computer.

After waiting for it to boot up, the brunet slipped the disk in and turned to the screen as a black window popper up.

"Welcome to the start-up wizard for Vocaloid: One of a Kind!" A female voice rang out from the computer, "Please connect Model 0004!"

"Connect?" Kai mumbled and crawled back to Model 0004, scanning the boy over before–"Oh!"–smiling and pressing the small square switch on the back of his neck. A small skinned door swung open, showing a retractable wire attached with a plug. Pulling out the wire, Kai blinked in surprise upon noting that the wire was long enough to reach the computer without having to move the boy again.

Shrugging in acceptance, the brown-haired boy plugged the model in.

"Thank you! We will now begin to boot up the main system and functions…" The female voice said as Kai turned around and yelped, "H-He's vibrating!"

Staring at the strange phenomenon for a few moments, Kai had to jump in surprise when the female voice chimed, "Booting complete! Please enjoy your One of a Kind Vocaloid!" A soft ping later, the window automatically shut down.

Hearing this, Kai jumped to his feet and spun around in time to see dark blue eyes snap open and blink before the blond slowly sat up.

A soft sound left the nameless boy's throat as he scanned around the small apartment before his gaze landed on the frozen brunet.

And, well, can you guess what happened next?

… Yep.

That's right.

Poor, poor Kai…

Fainting really isn't becoming of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: okay Len will go from Seme to Uke to Seme to Uke and on...And Kai's well he's storta a Uke hehe**_

_**Shota mean's cute or adorable!**_

**_And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me_**

**Chapter 2**

Dark blue eyes blinked slowly as the blond boy watched Kai fall backwards in a faint and land on the floor with his arms and legs stretched out.

Giggling softly at the brunet's reaction, the boy climbed off of the couch and crawled over to the other's side.

His eyes slowly scanned over the brunet's body as he licked his lips in appreciation of what he saw.

Kai certainly looked the part of a timid but fine boy. His soft cheeks were reminiscent of a cherub's along with his short but thick eyelashes. His silky brown locks, on the other hand, were messy and spiked out in every which way.

The blond chuckled at the adorableness of the boy in front of him before his eyes travelled down to the pair of soft pink lips that parted in a manner that was begging to be kissed.

Licking his lips in thought, the nameless boy shrugged coyly and leaned down, pressing his lips against Kai's and making him moan softly before quickly pulling away.

Blue eyes glanced over the other once more and the blond had to bite back a soft groan as he crawled over the brunet.

Kai stirred at the presence and let loose a small sound.

"Gah…" Kai groaned as he rubbed the top of his head. His eyes fluttered open in a daze, looking but not seeing, before locking with the dark blue eyes staring back at him. A yelp escaped the brunet's lips as he froze. His brain frantically tried to piece together what he was seeing before he concluded that, yes, Model 0004 had moved from the coach and, yes, the blond was now on all fours hovering over him.

"Ehehe… Hi?" Kai greeted the other nervously as a blush crept up onto his cheeks.

The blond didn't reply and continued to gaze intently at him.

Parting his lips, Kai meant to say something more but was cut off when the boy suddenly crashed his lips hard against his own. Kai let loose a startled yelp only to have it cut short as the blond took advantage of his shock and slip his tongue in the warm cavern. The skilled muscle gently explored the inside of Kai's mouth, refusing to leave any place untouched.

Kai shivered at the foreign feeling and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the moment to end.

The boy suddenly moved back and Kai opened his eyes hesitantly to see that the other's tongue was sticking out a bit as a trail of saliva clung to the blond's chin. He then became aware of how his own tongue mimicked the blond's and the wetness along his own chin.

Upon realizing this, Kai blushed and looked away as the blond tilted his head cutely, observing the brunet's flushed appearance. Something flashed through those blue orbs before the blond leaned down and began to attack Kai's exposed neck, making the brunet gasp as a small moan left his lips.

Kai felt feverish as he partook in this intimate activity before his breath was caught in his throat upon suddenly feeling cold hands slip under his shirt, tracing his sides and trailing upwards.

Once his shirt was pulled up to his chin, Kai quickly bit down on the collar of his shirt as the blonde left his neck and started to nip and lick his way down to edge of his shorts.

Kai sucked in his breath and froze as the boy moved his hands down from the top half of the brunet's body and started to pull at his shorts when a loud ringing noise suddenly sounded out, making the blond yelp in surprise and sit up so as to straddle the other. The action made Kai gasp softly at the brief contact between their groins.

The blond didn't seem to have noticed as he blinked and turned towards the source of the noise. Breathing heavily, Kai blinked and shakily sat up to turn towards his small white phone.

"U-Umm.." Kai began, catching the blond's attention, as he pointed to the phone, "I-I need to g-get that!"

Upon hearing this, the blond frowned deeply, obviously irked.

However, the annoyed expression didn't last long as he suddenly smirked and rocked his hips against the other, causing said boy to moan as his crotch was grinding into the other's.

The blond chuckled before abruptly stopping his motion and pushing himself off of the brunet.

Kai sat there for a moment in order to catch his breath before making his way to the phone on jelly-like legs.

Once near, he grabbed the receiver and sat down, crossing his legs and bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked shyly before sighing in relief when he realized that it was just his best friend calling… again.

"Hey Sakura… … yeah… … yeah… … uh-oh… … … okay then?"

Dazed, Kai blinked as he listened to the girl rant about some new hot kid at school when he suddenly froze upon feeling the blond sneak up behind him and press himself against his back.

Said boy snaked his arms around Kai's waist and began to nip at his slim neck, making Kai moan softly before he stifled it by biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"Kai? … Are you there?" Sakura's high pitch voice shouted through his ear, making Kai yelp, "H-Hai!"

His voice soon failed him as Kai squeaked upon feeling the strange boy move so that his right hand rubbed against his crotch gently. His hips then bucked as the blond boy stroked him faster and pressed against him harder.

"Well? What do you think?" His friend asked, snapping the brunet back to reality, "Gack! Sorry Sakura but I really need to go." He managed to squeak out before quickly hanging up as his best friend called out his name.

Slamming the phone down, Kai struggled to jump away but could only manage to turn around enough to stare at the blond boy embracing him and staring up at him with a ravishing pout playing across his cherubic face.

Finally able to look at him properly, Kai scanned over the boy's appearance.

He had flawless pale skin though a shade or two darker then his own along with a set of full cherry-red lips and a small button nose. His eyes were bright like the sky and were framed by long thick eyelashes. True to his cherubic face, his cheeks were rounded like that of a child's with a dash of freckles across them.

Kai felt his hands twitch as he noticed the other's fluffy blond hair and bangs that reached just before the top of his eyes. Kai was simply dying to run his hands though it to see if it was as soft as it looked. Strangely enough, the boy was dressed in a yellow sailor uniform with a pair of headphones on his head.

Taking a few deep breathes to calm his nerves, he locked eyes with the blond and murmured softly, "Okay… Umm… First, who are you?" Kai was still puzzling over this strange event as he asked, "And what are you doing here?"

The boy straightened up and Kai noticed that the boy was taller then he, causing the brunet to wonder, "Is he older than me?"

He snapped out of his thoughts though as the blond took a step forward, making Kai take one backwards.

"My name is Len Kagamine…" The blond practically purred, stepping closer, "And I'm here to serve you, Kai." His voice was smug as he stepped even closer to the younger boy, whispering sensually, "Sexually, that is."

The brunet could pass off as a rather convincing tomato at this point in time.

"S-Sexually…? What are y-you talking a-about…? A-And how do y-you know my n-name?" Kai asked with a stutter as he backed up until his back connected with a wall.

Len slammed his hands next to the younger boy's head, trapping him between the wall and his body before leaning down to whisper in the other's ear, "What do you think I mean?"

That said, he licked the outer shell of his ear teasingly.

"W-What-?" Kai's eyes widened as he began to panic before yelping, startled as his right leg was suddenly yanked up to rest against the blond's hips as a hand rested on his thigh to keep it there.

His amber eyes looked down in time to see Len beginning to slowly grind his crotch into his own, making Kai moan and buck his hips against the other as his right leg curled around Len's waist.

Kai gasped as Len quickened his pace and pressed his hips harder into his crotch, making Kai's legs turn into jelly.

"As I said: sex-u-al-ly." Len smirked, punctuating each syllable of the word with a harsh thrust, as he bit Kai's ear and yanked up his other leg to wrap around his waist, giving the blonde full access to his prize.

"A-Ah~!" Kai gasped loudly as Len slammed him harshly into the wall and began to hammer against the brunet, "Oh~h~!" Kai gasped as his arms wrapped around the blond's neck so as to hide his face into the crook of Len's neck.

A proud smirk graced Len's lips upon hearing Kai moan with pleasure.

"Feels good ne?" He asked as he twisted his hips a little and began to grind against the other in another angle.

"H-Hai… good… s-so good." Kai gasped out, tightening his grip on the older boy.

"And just think… If this feels good now… how good do you think it will be with no clothes in between us? … Nee?" Len gasped out as he moaned softly before smirking as Kai arched his back and–"KYAAAAAAAA!"–cried out as he felt himself come undone.

Breathing heavily, Len twisted around so that his back was against the wall and slowly slid down as Kai rested on his lap with his head on the blond's chest, panting softly. His cheeks where flushed red as he slowly breathed in and out to calm himself. The brunet could definitely feel the warm stickiness that clung to the inside of his pants.

A moment of calm settled over the two boys…

Only to be disturbed when the door suddenly slammed open to reveal a tall pink-haired girl whose hair curled at the end and whose bangs curled to the right, reaching just below her chin. She was dressed in a red belly top with tight black jeans.

"KAI! YOU-WHAT THE HELL?" She gasped with wide eyes as Kai jumped up in shock; the hair on the back of his neck prickled with fear.

"S-Sakura!" He barely squeaked out as his cheeks flushed a darker shade.

"W-Who are y-you?" Len asked innocently as his cheeks turned light pink, causing Kai to blink rapidly as his brain tried to process the image, "Did he just go from seem to uke…? …Wait. Can you even do that? Is that even legal?"

Chancing a glance at the seme-turned-uke, the short and cute brunet crosses his arms and thought stubbornly, "… It should be illegal. It is illegal. It's _totally_ illegal." With that, he nodded his head in firm agreement with his own thoughts.

"I'm Sakura. And who the hell are you?" The pink-haired girl hissed as her bright green eyes flashed dangerously.

"I-I'm Len. Len Kagamine." The shota giggled innocently, making Kai twitch.

"What just happen was nowhere near innocent." Was his thought as he stomped up to the blonde with glinting eyes.

"YOU-! YOU CAN'T JUST GO FROM SEME TO UKE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!" Kai snarled loudly, making Len yelp, before the brunet spun around to face Sakura while frantically waving his arms, "And I can explain what's going on! Really!"

"Kai… M-Master! Please! Calm down!" Len pleaded with worry as he noticed Kai's face starting to pale drastically.

"AND… AND… And-!" Kai trailed off as his vision began to fade away before he started to tilt backwards.

"KAI!" Len yelped, springing forward to catch his master, as they both fell to the floor with a soft thud.

The blond groaned a bit and blinked before sighing in relief and crawling over to the boy. He giggled upon seeing Kai's cute sleeping face before snuggling up against him. A pleased sigh left his lips as he shifted even closer to the other's warmth.

Meanwhile, Sakura's eye twitched as she swore to herself that there were pink flowers and red hearts appearing around the two before she shook her head in pure disbelief, "What the hell have you gotten yourself into now, Kai?"

If only he knew.

_**Note: okay so I hope this is better then chapter 1 hehe sorry for the poeple who wanted a lemon, you got a lime instend lol**_

_**Should I have Sakura as a secret yaoi-fan?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: Okay so here's Chapter 3 XP and well I tryed to add in that Len can felll and staff lol_**

**_And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me_**

**hapter 3**

"Ano…?" A soft voice started as Kai slowly began to stir from the remnants of deep sleep.

"Hmm?" Came a feminine voice in questioning response.

"Is t-this really necessary?" Asked the first voice still as soft as before.

"Why, yes. Yes, it is." The female managed to growl out just as Kai's amber eyes fluttered open.

His vision was blurry as he blinked slowly and waited patiently until it finally cleared before the brunet looked around. Soon enough, those bright eyes of his landed on two figures–one of whom made his heart race with a myriad of emotions.

Pushing himself up, Kai gawked for a moment before gathering his wits.

"S-Sakura… What the hell?" Kai cried as the pink-haired girl turned to him and frowned. But his eyes were glued to the boy sitting against the wall and tied to a chair. Len, his mind remembered.

"Master Kai! Tell the crazy lady to let me go!" The blond cried helplessly as his blue eyes shined with tears. He struggled to be relieved of the bonds around his wrists. Kai growled at the sight and quickly jumped to his feet before stomping pass Sakura and over to his blond-haired mechanical-companion.

"_What_ did you call me, Blondie?" Sakura hissed as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Discreetly, Len smirked over at the fuming pink-haired girl as Kai slipped behind the chair and began to untie him, "You're just jealous that Kai likes me more."

"Say _what_?" Came her indignant shout, "Kai doesn't even _know_ you!"

"I beg to differ!" Len grinned, standing up and rubbing his wrists as nonchalantly as possible.

Sakura blinked in confusion before narrowing her eyes as the blond smirked predatorily when Kai stood besides him. Then, without any further warning, Len grabbed the brunet by the back of his head and twisted him around before slamming their lips together, making Sakura gasp.

Kai gave a muffled yelp as Len yanked him closer, making sure that their bodies met as well. And although he tried to resist, the brunet found himself closing his eyes and melting into the enticing heat that began to build between them.

Smirking to himself at his partner's submissiveness, Len slipped his tongue out and slowly traced Kai's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kai's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red before he shyly parted his lips and allowed the blond's skilled muscle to trace every inch of his hot cavern, making the boy moan softly as the other's tongue teased his own before they started up a game of cat and mice–of which Len dominated.

Sakura watched the heated scene with a gaping jaw, idly noting that her best friend was moaning louder than the weird one. A flush settled itself on her cheeks as the pink-haired girl soon felt herself getting hotter upon watching the boys make out before they finally pulled away with a loud pop.

As Kai panted heavily with glazed eyes, Len turned to look at the shock-still girl and tightened his grip around the other, mouthing unabashedly, "Victory is _mine_."

Snapping out of it, Sakura growled lowly as she crossed her arms and willed her blushing cheeks to die down to a soft pink. Still, she couldn't help but pout to herself in annoyance and think, "Damn~ That was _hot_!"

As if reading her mind, Len started to giggle cutely, causing Kai to snap back to reality and push himself away from the blond with a pout.

"Len! That was so not fair!" He whined, resulting in a sly grin on Len's part.

"Aa~ But you _enjoyed_ it, did you not?" He smirked proudly as the brunet's face flushed a delightfully red shade.

Sakura watched the interaction closely before shaking her head vigorously and stomping her foot to gain their attention.

"Heh~ You're still here?" Len asked, tilting his head rather cutely though unamused towards her stubbornness.

Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle the blond for his impertinence or glomp him for his cuteness so she settled for an annoyed glare instead.

"Yes. Yes, I am." She retorted as a brow twitched before turning onto her best friend with a huff, "Kai, you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do so tell me. What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"I-I… I… umm… Well… Len isn't… He is… He's not real!" Kai squeaked with wide eyes as he took a few steps backwards, trying to place some distance between himself and the blond pervert.

Unfortunately for him, Len ignored his attempts and simply followed his steps.

"He's… not real… huh?" Sakura repeated, tilting her head in confusion and crossing her arms whilst demanding an answer with her intense gaze.

"I-I mean, h-he is real b-but he's a c-computer!" Kai said, trembling under the girl's intense stare before making a quick decision and turning Len around.

In a swift motion, he pressed the back of the blond's neck to show the pinkette the skin-colored door that switched open, causing Sakura to gasp and rush up to them in fascination.

"H-He's a computer? … Kai… How did you get him?" She asked, scanning the brunet as Len sighed and turned back around–a little miffed at being ignored by his master for the girl.

"Well…" Kai started and blinked in thought before cupping his chin with a hand, "This strange man with blue hair turned up on my doorstep with a package containing him."

"Strange…" Sakura mumbled before frowning and placing her knuckles on her hips with a glare, "And, pray tell, _why_ couldn't you have gotten a more _reasonable _one!"

"A-Are you that saying I'm c-childish?" Len asked as his eyes widened with tears starting to build up around the corners.

Sakura smirked at the facade and simply closed her eyes while nodding her head, "Yep! That's exactly what I'm say-" A soft moan cut her off and she opened her eyes in confusion only to growl in annoyance upon seeing Len snuggled up against Kai as the latter stroked his blond hair soothingly.

"She's a complete meanie, Master!" Len whimpered pitifully as Kai hushed him softly while trying to will away his burning blush, "Make her go away!"

"… Sakura, that was a bit out of line-!" Kai squeaked at the end as Len nuzzled the side of his neck.

"He's getting way too close to Kai." Sakura thought angrily as she scowled at the intimate scene.

"S-So please say s-sorry." Kai managed to finish though still flustered.

The pink-haired girl hissed at this but managed to bit out an apology, "S.o.r.r.y!"

The reaction was instantaneous as Kai smiled happily as Len cheered.

"I FORGIVE YOU!" He chirped as he jumped on the pink-haired girl, hugging her tightly before jumping up and clasping his arms behind his back.

Leaning to the right, he tilted his head and soon Sakura saw pink flowers blossoming around him.

"Maybe I judged him too rashly." She thought in a daze before nodding in agreement with her thoughts.

Kai walked up to Sakura and smiled, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Huh? Oh right…" Sakura blinked before frowning disapprovingly, "Did you actually forget?"

"Huh? M-Me?" Kai asked, pointing at himself in confusion as Sakura sighed.

"Today's Saturday! Remember the Children's Food Court? We volunteered there." She clarified while staring pointedly at the short brunet who blinked in turn before a lightbulb seemed to go off above him.

"Oh yeah…" Kai said, a bit stumped at his cluelessness, "I remember now..."

"Children Food Court?" Len asked shyly, tilting his head in confusion as Kai turned to smile at him and explained, "Yup! Me and Sakura and some other kids our age volunteered to hold a food court for orphans."

"Orphans?" Len asked, leaning closer to his master, clearly interested.

"Un… A child without a family." Kai said softly with melancholy clearly evident in his amber eyes.

Concern blossomed within Len as he watched his master carefully before asking just as softly, "Am… Am I an orphan?" They leaned against each other. "Huh? … I wonder… I guess so…" Kai whispered as Len blinked and leaned back, looking down in thought.

"Hey…" Kai smiled gently as he cupped Len's cheeks, making the boy look up at him. "I'm an orphan too." Kai murmured with a sad smile.

Len's eyes widened before he copied Kai's actions and placed his hands on the other's face, "Then we're orphans together!" He grinned before giving his master a soft and loving kiss.

Eyes shining, Sakura watched them for a moment before cooing, "This is soooooooo _cute_!"

Hearing this, both boys turned to look at her before Kai quickly looked away in embarrassment as Len smirked and parted his lips for a snappy comeback.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura snapped before Len could even say a word.

Kai giggled at their interaction before rushing over to his door and putting on his Japanese coat. It was quite cold outside, after all.

"I wonder if Len could feel it?" He wondered for a moment before shrugging and grabbing his other coat and walked over to the pouting blond.

After getting the boy to put on the light blue coat, the three made their way down to the Mary Sue Court.

Kai and Sakura walked side by side in companionable silence as Len stayed glued to the brunet's other side. The blond had linked his arm with Kai's while stretching out his other arm to point curiously at everything they passed.

Once at the building, the three walked in with Sakura ambling up to a woman with long brown hair in a pony tail.

"Miss Pap?" She called, catching the woman's attention.

"Ah! Hello, Sakura." She smiled as Kai led Len up to the woman. "Oh! Hello, you must be new!" She said, looking at the blond who smiled in reply.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Pap!" Len said, bowing low as Sakura's eye twitched.

"So polite! And adorable too~" Miss Pap chuckled, placing her hands on her cheeks and tilting her head in a semblance of a swoon.

Sakura twitched at the reaction and barely contained herself upon seeing the secret smirk playing on Len's lip when Kai coughed softly to gain their attention.

"Anyway, we were wondering if it's alright to include one more?" Kai asked softly, making the woman gasp and blush at his gentleness.

"Of course, honey!" Miss Pap nodded happily. "Your outfits are over there!" She said, pointing to a small pile of colored bags, "Pink is for girls and blue is for boys."

"Outfits?" Kai blinked before turning to Sakura who shrugged off the silent question and picked up a pink bag, walking into the female changing room.

Sighing at being ignored, Kai pulled Len over and picked up two of the blue bags.

Once in the male changing room, Len peeked into his bag and smirked with glee as he thought to himself, "This trip is turning out to be more fun than I thought!"

"Do I have to~?" Kai whimpered from inside the room as Len and Sakura, fully dressed in their outfits, leaned against his door.

"Yes, Master Kai! Please came out~!" Len coaxed softly, looking completely innocent save for a hidden glint in his eyes.

"Yeah! I'm sure yours isn't that bad!" Sakura agreed, momentarily putting aside her ire for the blond and ignoring the chill that crept up her spin.

"If you say so…" Kai whimpered before taking a deep breath and opening the door slowly. To their delight, he walked out without further fuss and allowed them to coo over his cuteness. He was dressed in a high-collared orange button-down shirt with bright white buttons. The sleeves were rolled up a few times and he had on a pair of matching shorts along with a fluffy white apron tied around his waist.

"Kya~! Master, you look really cute!" Len giggled as he popped up next to the brunet, discreetly roaming his eyes in appreciation over the other's figure.

Kai glanced at the blond and smiled obliviously as he noticed Len in the same outfit as his before he looked over at his best friend to see that she was dressed in a similar outfit. The only difference being that she wore a skirt instead of shorts as her hair was tied up with an orange bow.

Suddenly, he shivered as a warm puff of breath played against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Leeeeeennn…" Kai whined, blushing deeply before Miss Pap walked though the door and squealed at the set of the three.

"You all look so cute!" She gasped, clapping her hands together as Sakura and Len grinned while Kai just looked down with his face burning up.

Suddenly, Sakura turned to the robot boy and eyes him suspiciously, "Do you even know how to cook?"

Insulted, the blond glared at her, "Of course I do!".

Kai blinked as he swore that he saw lightning passing between the pair.

"Suuuuuure L.e.n.n.y!" She drawled, shrugging her shoulders with a superior look on her face as she walked pass the boys.

Len gaped for a moment at the challenge before his eyes narrowed further and his lips twitched into a sneering smirk, "Whatever you say, Suckra!"

The girl froze at the call before she slowly turned around to face the blond.

"What. Did. You. Say?" She hissed as the air around her suddenly seemed colder.

Still sneering, Len walked up to her until their noses nearly touched, "I. Said. Suck. Ra!"

"That's IT!" Sakura snarled, stomping her foot before charging at him with a fist raised.

It happened so fast.

Too fast.

Kai had barely blinked before his jaw hung wide open.

One incredulous blink.

Followed by another.

And a third one coupled with some dubious eye rubbing.

"Get. The. _Fuck_. Off. Of. Me!" The pink-haired girl hissed from her awkward position.

She was laying flat on her stomach as Len sat cross-legged on her back with a cheeky grin, looking down on her before giggling, "But your so cozy, Suckra!"

"You _Bastard_." Sakura spat out as she struggled to buck off the blond but failed as he simply giggled in amusement.

Suddenly, the girl couldn't stave off her anger anymore as she began to kick her legs while screaming, "Let me up! Let. Me. UP!"

"Children." Miss Pap thought with exasperated amusement while chuckling at the rowdy scene before walking over to them and leaning down so that she was face to face to Len, "Now, now, Len. It's not nice to be picking on a girl."

Len frowned at the scolding before looking sorrowfully at the woman.

"B-But she charged at me." He hiccuped as his eyes started to tear up in an attempt to guilt his way out of the situation.

Unfortunately, Miss Pap seemed immune to such acting as she cupped his cheek with a firm look in her eyes, "Yes, but you should always try to be more mature. And in this case that means-"

"-that I should be the one to walk away." He finished with a strained smile.

Miss Pap didn't seem to notice as she nodded in agreement.

Irritated, Len looked away for a moment before his eyes caught sight of his precious master looking worriedly at him–the fact that he was also glancing worriedly at the girl went pointedly ignored–and his heart warmed despite being of made of metal.

Suddenly jumping to his feet, Len giggled and rushed over to Kai, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the room while cheering joyfully, "Let's go cook, Master~!"

"F-Fast-!" Kai thought with wide eyes as he was practically carried out of the room, barely able to squeak out, "W-Wait a minute, Len!"

SLAM!

With the boys gone, Sakura pushed herself up with a huff and glared darkly at the now-closed door, grumbling under her breath, "I may be right all along…"

She stomped after them, ignoring the light giggles from the matron.

"Wow…" Came the awed whispers from the other helpers as they crowded around the two boys when Sakura walked in.

Curious, she followed everyone's gaze only for her jaw to drop.

"Kyaaa~ He's soooooo CUTE!" Cried a feminine voice.

"And talented!" Added a male.

"No way…" Sakure whispered as she took in the scene before screaming, "THERE'S JUST NO FUCKING WAY!"

Ignoring the people around him, Len peeled the potato in hand in a single smooth motion.

"Wow, Len-kun! You're really good!" Kai complimented with a smile as Len froze and looked at him with wide eyes.

"-kun…?" The blond asked in a quiet voice.

The brunet blinked before gasping as his face burned up, "G-Gomen, gomen! I-It's just-! I-I thought that-! M-maybe- i-it was- I…"

Turning a darker red with every stutter, Kai struggled to find the proper words before he was cut off when a finger tilted his chin up.

Staring into the blond computer's deep eyes, Kai blushed even redder and was on the verge of passing out as Len leaned in close, "It's alright to call me Len-kun… Kai-kun."

Feeling a bit dizzy from his overwhelming feelings, Kai simply stayed silent with an enticing blush on his cheeks and a shy smile directed up at the blond.

The connection seemed to last an eternity before the sound of cooing "Awww's" and excited "Kyaaa's" snapped them out of their moment, causing Kai to gasp and quickly pull away in embarrassment.

Len pouted cutely at the interruption.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Sakura hissed, stomping up to her brown-haired friend with jealous eyes as she towered over him, "He gets a _-kun_ when he's only known you for a day or two while I have known you for years–Years! Not days!–and I don't even get a _-chan_?"

The pink-haired girl ranted about the injustice of it all as Len rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That's cold Kai… That's really cold. And here I thought we were friends." Sakura pouted as she looked away with glassy eyes, causing Kai to gasp in surprise.

"T-That's not it, Sakura-! S-Sakura-chan… We _are_ friends. You're my _best_ friend." Kai quickly reassured her while waving his arms around in a panic as his eyes swirled with feelings.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the familiar display before glomping the brunet and squealing, "KYAAAAAA~ YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUTE~!"

Gritting his teeth, Len narrowed his eyes at the girl as he felt a jealousy bubbling up in his chest.

That should be _him_ and _only_ him embracing the cute brunet and showering him with love and affection and infinite tender loving care.

Alas, Len could only watch as _Sakura_ put her dirty hands all over _his_ adorable master.

So engrossed in his silent seething, Len didn't notice his ever-tightening grasp on the sharp knife in his hand. Nor did he notice the sharp edge of the tool cutting into his smooth skin as small drops of red liquid began to hit the floor.

Finally pushing his excitable friend off, Kai blinked at the lack of attention from the blond and turned towards his newfound friend before noticing the way his golden hair shadowed his eyes. Worried, Kai walked over to the robot boy when his eyes caught sight of the stream of red liquid running down his hand.

"Len-kun!" He gasped, snapping the boy out of his thoughts to look at him.

"Kai-kun?" Len blinked, feeling a bit dazed as Kai knelt down in front him and gently pulled his clenched hand into his own.

The brunet carefully pried the knife away from the blond only to gasp at the sight of the wound.

"Len-kun… You… You're hurt." Kai sniffled as his eyes teared up, "And I… I didn't even notice…"

His vision of the crying brunet blurred as his own eyes began to water, "Sorry…"

"Len-kun…" Kai finally sighed as he rubbed away his tears before doing the same to Len's and getting the first-aid kit to start on the blond's injury. "It's alright Len-kun… Just… Just be more careful next time… ne?" Kai said, looking up at him with a gentle smile.

Len blushed at the sight and nodded his head as the brunet finished bandaging the wound up. Kai paused for a moment, cradling the blond's hand before bringing it up to his lips for a chaste kiss. Bright blue eyes widened at the sweet gesture before Len grinned widely and glomped the startled brunet, "KAI-KUUUUUUN~!"

Said boy blushed daintily but continued to smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!" Everyone squealed around them, causing Sakura to jump in surprise and turn to stare at those watching the two.

"Is _everyone_ here a yaoi-fan?" She thought, torn between feeling amused and feeling exasperated.

Both Len and Kai eeped softly before the latter jumped away from the former, face glowing bright red.

Luckily for them, Miss Pap walked into the room, clapping her hands and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hello everyone! I would like to say before we begin that I am very grateful for everyone's help!" She greeted while tilting her head and smiling at everyone, "So do your best and have fun, you hear?"

Excited cheers answered her as the place burst into a flurry of activities.

Kai smiled as he looked down at all of the food that everyone had made and was now moving into the large hall.

"Kai-kun?"

Turning to the voice, the brown-haired boy saw Len walking towards him while holding a large pot of potato.

"Hai?" Kai asked with a tilt of his head as Len glanced behind him for a moment before looking back with a slightly wary expression on his cute face, "Those girls keep looking at me."

Kai followed the blond's surreptitious nod to see a small group of girls walking a small distance behind them.

"Oh… Well, that's because they're your fangirls." Kai shrugged.

Len raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Fangirls?"

Kai couldn't help but giggle at the blond's expression before launching into a brief explanation.

"Fan-girls are girls who gather in flocks in order to admire those whom they idolize!" He grinned, finding the situation of an oblivious robot boy and a gaggle of conspicuous fangirls too funny, "Typically, the object of their affections are considered to be super-cute or super-hot and…" He suddenly trailed off upon feeling an intense gaze on his form and coughed with a blush, "Yeah…"

There was a long silence between the two.

Well, minus the girlish giggles from behind them anyway.

After placing the pot on the table, Kai smiled and was about to go get another one when Len suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Kai-kun… Do you think I'm cute?" Len asked rather seriously though that was detracted by the tilting of his head.

"I-I… I-" Kai began with a blush before he was cut of by a high pitch voice, "Oh Kai~!"

Turning around, Kai paled as he recognized the two figures instantly.

They were two girls, of whom one had short purple hair with black highlights while the other had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail, who stood rather haughtily in front of their table.

"Oh h-hello, Kimilin-san, Maria-san…"

"Great." A familiar voice growled from behind the boys, making Len jump and turn around to see Sakura standing there with her arms crossed and a deadly glare directed towards the newcomers.

Sensing that the glare was somehow different from her normally irritated one, Len frowned in confusion and slight apprehension, "What's going on…?"

Sakura glanced over at the blond before continuing to glare at the other girls, "Grape-head's Kimilin and the other's Maria. They're rich girls from our school."

Her explanation was rather clipped and bland but Len's eyes brightened up in understanding as he asked with mischievous innocence, "So they're bitches?"

Sakura smirked and nodded, "Right on the nail."

But her playfulness didn't last long as he scowled and stomped around the boys to stand protectively in front of her best friend.

"What do you want?" She hissed, cracking her knuckles before placing them on her hips and leaning forward in a threatening manner.

"As stern as ever, Sakura." Maria giggled as Kimilin raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Relax, Pinkie, we're just passing through." She said, waving her hand around before turning her gaze to Kai, "Don't forget our assignments for Monday, Kai-_kun_." She smiled sneeringly as she and Maria turned to leave the hall.

Sakura glared at them, trying to burn holes through their heads before sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose, "If only…"

"… Master? What do they mean by 'assignments for Monday'?" Len asked, looking at his brunet curiously with a hint of protectiveness as his mind began to piece together the relationship between them.

Kai blinked but shook his head. "Nothing that you need to worry about, Len-kun." He answered with a smile and ruffled the other's soft blond locks before moving to finish his work.

Sakura watched her friend carefully before turning to look at the frowning blond. She smiled at his pensive expression and clasped her hand on his shoulder, feeling a bit more tolerable towards the blond, "Don't worry too much."

Len frowned and nodded slowly before smiling ruefully, "He never answered my question."

Sakura blinked, "Question?"

But the blond had already ran off to follow his master.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Kai called as they walked out of the building dressed in their normal clothes.

The pinkette looked at the two boys before nodding with a smile and waving, "Hai! See you two later!"

They watched as Sakura disappeared down the street before leisurely making their way home.

After putting his night clothes on, Kai frowned and sat on his bed as he waited for Len to return from getting a glass of water.

"I wonder who that blue-haired man was…" He murmured to himself before snapping out of his thoughts as the door closed.

Looking up, Kai blushed bright red upon seeing Len smile angelically at him.

"L-Len-kun." He gasped as Len crawled onto the bed and smiled rather predatorily, "Kai-kun~ You've had a rather long day…"

The brunet shivered upon hearing the promises laced within his voice.

"And I know just what will relax you." He purred, pressing himself against the stunned boy as his eyes darkened with desire.

"Let's play."

_**Note: so was this better? anyway plz REVIEW^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: okay so same may be thinking 'we're's the plot?' well don't worry the 'real' plot will be making a start soon, I just want to build up Lens and Kai's _relationship_ frist XP**

**OH-OH-OH-MY Shasunny just send me a link to a fanart she had put up...(it's not hers thought) **

**I THANK SLIZZLINROSA...(Whos is that?)**

**Link-.com/art/My-One-Of-A-Kind-LenxOc-294877363**

****_And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me_****

****_Chapter 4_****

"L-Len-kun-!" Kai gasped as the blond leaned forward and slammed his lips harshly against the brunet's.

Kai moaned as Len's tongue twirled around inside his mouth, sensually tracing every curve and surface. His skin flushed and hummed with warmth and desire as the brunet was slowly being pulled into the moment. But he soon snapped back to reality when he felt a familiar cold hand slip under his night shirt and press against his smooth stomach. Shivering, Kai blushed as he felt the hand gently rub his skin before slowly moving down towards his-

"WHAYAH!" Kai cried loudly, pulling away and falling off the side of the bed before crawling backwards until his back hit the wall, smacking his head along the way.

Letting out pained cry, Kai grabbed the back of his head and groaned softly.

Len blinked slowly as his brain took a while to examine what had just happen before he slowly turned to look at his master and pout, "Master?"

Kai looked up at Len and blushed deeply. "Err… … Ehehe… Reflexes?" He shrugged innocently in response.

Len blinked again before slowly shaking his head and chuckling in amusement. "_Reflexes_?" The blond asked, climbing off of the bed and ambling towards the boy on the floor who looked up at him and blushed deeply.

"I-It's- W-Well- I-I- Hmm…" Kai flushed several shades darker before blurting out, "I'm not good when it comes to s-sex staff, alright!"

Len tilted his head in thought at the trembling brunet for a moment before slyly smiling. Raising a foot, the blond nudged Kai backwards, making the boy squeal in surprise, before he pressed his foot against the brunet's '_special' _place.

"L-Len-kun!" He gasped as said boy slowly began to stroke against that intimate area, sending prickles of pleasure shooting up the younger boy's spine.

Len smirked at the desired result and tilted his head to better gaze upon the other's flushed countenance. "You're not good at what again?" He asked teasingly, thoroughly enjoying the sound of the other's soft whimpers.

Kai's face burned with pleasure and in embarrassment. "Ah… ah… n-not… g-good… kya… at… s-" He stuttered before moaning loudly as Len started to speed up his action, making Kai's hips buck up and his back arch.

"Hmm? What was that?" Len purred, pressing just a little harder.

"N-Not… _ah_… s-s-s-s-" Kai moaned, feeling frustrated and aroused, as Len tilted his foot a bit and moved it in another direction.

Amber eyes widened at the shift before clouding over in pleasure as the brunet bit down hard on his bottom lip in hopes of suppressing the loud moans that were begging to be let out.

"Hmm~" Blue eyes slowly scanned over Kai's expressive face and Len frowned as he noticed that the boy was holding in the delicious moans that he loved hearing.

Growling softly to himself, Len rested in arms on the wall and leaned towards the brunet, harshly grinding against his beloved.

"What was that?" He teased with a purr, "I didn't hear you so do speak up."

His eyes widened as Kai gasped, feeling the blond move faster before moaning loudly as his eyes closed tightly, "I-I'M NOT GOOD WITH SEX!"

Len smirked and pulled away, chuckling lowly, "Good boy."

Kai groaned in disappointment as the delicious friction left his hardened member before closing his eyes, feeling a little annoyed at the 'good boy' comment. But he couldn't dwell on it for too long as he was roughly pulled downwards, eliciting a surprised yelp. His amber eyes snapped open to see Len down on his knees and leaning predatorily over him with his hands pressed on either side of the brunet's head. A cocky smirk played on the blond's lips.

"Oh Kai-kun~ We're not done yet." He purred before looking down and frowning. "This will not do." He muttered, eyeing Kai's night pants before snapping his gaze up at the brunet with a pout, "You didn't even cum."

"Ehehe…" Kai laughed nervously though he was pretty sure that his face must have discovered a new shade of red by now.

Len smirked wickedly at the other's enticingly flushed expression as he ground his hips against Kai's, savoring the moan that gasped from his lips, before using a free hand to gently trace his sides while moving towards those bothersome white pants when suddenly-

RING~RING!

Biting back a snarl, Len growled instead and turned to look at the white phone before glaring darkly at the abomination. "_Again!" _He hissed as he backed off of the brunet and stalked angrily towards the bed before turning to watch Kai move to get the phone.

Ignoring the awkwardness of the situation, Kai sighed rather heavily before placing the receiver back in its cradle.

"It was just a voice message, Len-kun!" He explained happily, turning to the blond only to blink upon seeing the boy asleep.

"Huh, I didn't know that computers can sleep." Kai thought for a moment before sighing once more and walking over to his bed, "Oh well…"

With that, the brunet cuddled besides his blond.

-Morning-

"Master~" Sang a boyish voice as Kai groaned, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

"Oh Master~" The voice sang again, "Wake up~"

Letting his eyes flutter open, Kai sat up while rubbing his eyes and slurring, "Hmm? Whazzit?"

A yawn escaped his lips as the brunet looked around before resting his eyes on the blond leaning against the door with a smile.

"Morning Master~" He sang again as Kai finally noticed that the blond had changed out of his night clothes and was now wearing his normal yellow sailor uniform.

"M-Morning-!" Kai yawned again before smiling sleepily at the boy staring at him.

"You're still tired?" Len asked as he pushed himself off of the wall and walked up to Kai, leaning over to look into the boy's face as it flushed pink.

"O-oh… Ah, hai. Just a little." He mumbled as Len smiled sweetly before moving to tilt Kai's chin upwards.

"Good!" The blond smirked as he began to lean forward to claim his morning greeting before a _very_ familiar sound cut through the air.

RING~RING!

Feeling a dark aura near him, Kai laughed nervously and slipped away from the blond who was trying to blow up the white phone via an evil glare.

"I wonder if he can shoot lasers out of his eyes like in X-Man…" Kai mused randomly before picking up the phone.

"Moshi moshi!" He said softly before yawning once again, "Oh, good morning, Sakura-chan."

Len groaned and threw himself onto the bed upon hearing the pink-haired girl's name as Kai chattered a little more energetically.

Sighing to himself, Len rolled onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head. "I wonder how Rin's doing…? I hope she's okay… Come to think of it, didn't Kai say something to Sakura about a blue-haired man…? I wonder if it was Kaito who was the one to drop me off? He's the only one I know with blue hair…" The blond mused to himself before he yawned in boredom and began to scan around the small apartment.

Now that he thinks about it, he didn't really take a look around his new home. "Can it get any cleaner?" He thought grumpily before turning back to his master who had (Finally!) put down that _evil_ phone and was now stripping off his pajamas.

Raising a brow, the blond smirked and scanned over Kai's half-naked body before licking his lips in appreciation of what he saw.

Kai hummed gently to himself as he pulled off his night pants and leaned over his dresser in order to pull out a pair of jeans when he felt hands starting to _explore _his body.

To be completely honest, the boy _had_ forgotten about the perverted computer.

"Kai-kun~ Your body's so soft!" Len purred into his ear, making Kai blush and shiver as one of the blond's wandering hands found a sensitive nipple.

The blond smirked as he ran his fingers over the small nub and Kai gasped upon being touched there when the blond suddenly pinched it, making Kai's back arch up.

"Oh~? Sensitive much~?" Len sang as he began to tug on the pert nipple while his other hand began to slowly trace along his stomach to the brunet's special place.

Len's fingers trailed along Kai's smooth skin as the brunet tensed upon feeling them grow closer to his prize. He almost relaxed when the blond stopped at the rim of his boxers but froze once more as Len pressed his lips against the brunet's shoulder and smirked, easily slipping his hand in to reach towards that enticing warmth.

As the blond started to explore the hypersensitive area, Kai shivered and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from sounding his pleasure.

Unfortunately, his resolve quickly crumbled as he threw his head back and let loose a loud moan as the blond's hand finally found that hot and hard member, stroking it gently.

Feeling this, Kai jerked his hips as his bottom rubbed against Len's groin, causing both to lean over and rest against the dresser.

"A-Aaahhh~" Kai gasped breathlessly, clutching the dresser desperately, as Len's other hand left his abused nub in favor of rubbing against the brunet's jewels.

"N-No… _ah_… L-Len-kun… _oh_… y-you… n-need… Ah-_ah_… to stop… … _ah_ … _ah-_" Kai struggled weakly as Len gently stroked him in smooth singular motions, "Y-you- _ah_… d-don't know w-what your-_ah_ d-doing-!"

Hearing this, the blond chuckled as he leaned his head closer to the boy and licked his neck. "Oh…? I believe I do." He teased as he finally wrapped his whole hand around Kai's member and began to pump him–slowly at first, then faster, and harder–as Kai fisted his hands and bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood.

"I-I'm… .. _Ah_!" His attempted explanation fell short as he felt the familiar sensation of heat and want building deep within his guts, calling for release.

Len nipped at Kai's neck before moving up to his ear. "Mmm~ _Come_ for me, _Master_~" He whispered huskily before biting hard on the other's sensitive neck and tightening his grip around Kai's member in a final harsh pump, making Kai's back arch as the boy suddenly went still, lips parted in a silent cry.

Warm liquid spurted into the blond's hands.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and closed as a familiar girl walked in and froze upon seeing the two boys. Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped open at the sight of a lobster-red Kai with a smug Len leaning against him from behind with both hands conspicuously in the brunet's boxers.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Kai managed to squeak out as Len slowly pulled his hand out to reveal (almost proudly) the white liquid stuck to his hand.

Seeing this, Kai let out an embarrassed squeal before grabbing some clothes and rushing into his bathroom.

Len blinked as he watched the door slam closed and heard the lock click before turning to look at his hand. Taking a brief glance at the shock-still pinkette, the blond thought for a moment, toying with less-than-innocent thought before shrugging and parting his lips.

"What the-? NO! DON'T YOU _DARE_ LICK THAT!" Sakura screamed as Len popped a finger into his mouth and spun around to dodge Sakura when she charged at him.

"But why? _He_ tastes really good, you know." Len purred, moving onto his other fingers and taking purposely slow licks to taunt her.

"GAC! You… … you… … … … YOU TAINTED MY INNOCENT KAI!" She yelled, pointing at the blond in a clearly indignant manner.

But he simply smirked victoriously and tilted his head haughtily.

"You have _no_ idea."

_**Note: don't forget to review...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: hehe well here's the next chapter XP**

****_And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me_****

**Chapter 5**

"Kai…?" Sakura knocked on the bathroom door before sighing softly. "It's alright, Kai… I'm not mad at you…" She said, biting her bottom lip in an effort to stop herself from giggling as her inner self was doing a little dance at the sight in front of her.

Len blinked and stared at the pinkette before shaking his head and pushing the girl out of his way in order to knock on the bathroom door. "What she means to say, Master… is please come out… I'll… I'll keep my hands to myself… … for awhile…" Len bit out, twitching a little at the thought of not being allowed to touch his Kai.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the sulking blond. "For a while, huh…" She grumbled to herself as Len started to giggle. "You're not helping." She hissed, eyes flashing dangerously, as Len rolled his eyes and turned around, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Oh please, like you're doing any better." He muttered, looking away from the growling girl. "At least I'm not trying to rape him." She hissed before paling as the blond snapped his gaze to her with a death glare, sending a cold shiver up her spine.

The blond boy hissed in anger and pushed himself off of the door. "How _dare_ you accuse me of trying to rape my master." He snarled as he began to walk towards the girl as she gulped and took a step backwards in fear. She had never seen anyone with eyes filled with such anger and hate. "I would never force Master into sex! What I do and when I do it is for Master's benefit!"

"B-Benefit?" Sakura blinked as her back hit the wall.

"L-Len-kun?" A soft voice called out from behind the two, making the blond computer freeze, "What a-are you doing?"

Turning around, Len's eyes started to tear up before he threw himself at the brown-haired boy who stumbled backwards a little.

"Master~ Are you feeling better?" Len asked innocently as he nuzzled the side of Kai's neck, causing the brunet to blush but smile. "H-Hai. Sorry I ran off like that… I didn't scare you, did I?"

Len smiled softly upon hearing the concern laced in Kai's voice and shook his head. "No… I was more worried about you!" He giggled as Kai turned to see Sakura looking torn between fear and amazement. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan…? … You look flushed!"

Sakura jumped a little and shook her head, snapping herself out of her swirling thoughts. "Hai, I'm fine." She smiled before wondering to herself, "C-Can it be… that computers love?"

"Hey Len!" The pinkette called out to the boy who simply sighed and looked at her with a frown. "Hai?" He asked with a fake smile. He was unsure of whether or not he should trust his master's best friend. After all, he was still a bit wary after witnessing the way she had cursed at him. Then again, he may have overreacted. Either way, he wasn't sure what to do with her.

"What are you?" She asked, tilting her head and watching as Len pulled a little away from Kai.

"What do you mean? I'm a computer." He said with a frown. If he were to be completely honest, he didn't like calling himself a computer. It meant that he couldn't truly be with Kai. But still, he thought to himself, he's here to stay until… until Kai had no more use for him.

"I know you're a computer… I meant, what type?" Sakura rolled her eyes whilst resting her hands on her hips.

"Oh…" Len frowned with a blink and looked down in thought before turning back to look at her, "I'm a Vocaloid!"

"Vocaloid…?" Sakura thought to herself, rolling the word around in her mind for a few moments before shaking her head. It was obvious that the boy didn't want to talk about it so she desisted from asking. "Anyway, let's go to the liberty! Kai, you need to do your math homework for tomorrow!"

Kai groaned at the mention of mathematics as Len's mood shifted from depression to excitement. He was going to a new place!

"Math…? Master, you're not good at it?" He asked, turning to the brunet as he blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm terrible at it."

Mind working to turn this into his favor, Len smiled happily before grabbing the boy's hands, "I'll help you! I'm quite good at it." That said, his grin widened as he tugged on Kai's arm in order to drag him to the front door.

"Whaaaaaaaa~?" Kai gasped before he was suddenly swept away with the energetic blond as Sakura followed from behind, giggling to herself.

Once out of the apartment, Sakura began to lead the blond boy to the library. Kai pouted as he followed behind the two, still being dragged along since Len refused to drop his strong grip on his master's hand which effectively stopped the brunet from trying to ran away again.

"Master must really hate math." Len thought with no small amount of amusement as he mentally cooed over his master's pout before snapping to attention as a large building came into view.

"Hey guys!" A soft but loud voice cried out from down the street, causing the walking trio to slow to a stop and turn around in order to see a figure rushing their way.

Len blinked as the person stopped in front of them.

"Fuko!" His master gasped, surprised but not in a negative manner.

Len frowned and looked over at the small newcomer with curiosity. Who was this person that suddenly made his master happy?

The blond boy tilted his head and scanned the other's appearance. There, in front of the trio, was a boy of about the same height as Kai though perhaps a little taller. He had straight, smooth black locks with high cheekbones and dark green eyes. A small birthmark was visible above his slightly chapped lips.

"Fuko-kun, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you said you weren't to be back until next week?" Kai asked, stepping up to the boy who turned and smiled at him.

"I was but Onii-san caught a bug so we had to come home early." Fuko replied with a shrug.

Len turned to the only girl in their group with a raised brow. "Fuko-_kun_?" He asked, unsure of what to make with this development.

Sakura turned from the two small boys to the computer and smiled. "Mm-hm. Kai and Fuko have known each other for about a year and a half." She mumbled in reply as Len made a small 'Oh' with his lips and turned back.

"Who's that?" Fuko asked, pointing at Len who growled slightly under his breath. The blond suddenly had the urge to bite off the newcomer's finger.

"Oh, that's Len. He's my new friend!" Kai explained as Fuko nodded in understanding before glancing at Sakura who nervously waved at him.

"Welcome back, Fuko." She greeted with a sweat-drop. Len scanned Sakura's face before frowning in confusion.

"We're going to the library to study. You want to come?" Kai asked, tilting his head. Len noted that Sakura's fists tightened at the question.

"Sure, why not? Want me to help you in math?" Fuko asked softly as his cheeks heated up a bit.

Hearing this, Len opened his mouth to say that he was going to help Kai when Kai cut him off. "Of course!" The brunet giggled as Fuko smiled brightly before grabbing Kai's arm. The two began to skip to the building, followed by a nervous Sakura and a jealous Len.

Len growled under his breath as he saw this 'Fuko' person grab his Kai's hand and couldn't help but wonder angrily, "Who is this boy to _my_ Master?"

A sharp poke to his arm caused Len to yelp a little before turning to the girl walking besides him with a frown. "What?" He grumbled with a raised brow.

"Umm… Listen… Don't get too upset over the fact that they're so… close." Sakura muttered in response, nodding towards the two boys ahead of them.

Len bit his bottom lip in an effort to calm himself. "I'm not upset!" He spat out as Sakura blinked and giggled. "Fine then~ Just don't get jealous!"

The pinkette tried hard to keep a straight face as Len spun around to face the front, cheeks flushed a bright pink color. "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" He yelled, making the two younger boys stop and look at him with their brows raised.

"Of cause not." Sakura sighed playfully as Fuko leaned over to Kai and whispered something in his ear, making the brunet burst into laughter. To which Fuko soon joined in, adding more fuel to the blond's flaming jealousy.

"Lookie, Kai-kun~" The black-haired boy sang, pointing ahead as Kai looked up. "It's your own personal hell!" Fuko giggled, making the shorter boy sulk. "Don't remind me, Fuko-kun." Kai grumbled, glaring at the building filled with books, books, and more books.

Fuko sighed, looking at his friend. "Well, let's get this over with. Then we'll go get some pudding!"

Kai perked up a bit at the mention of his favorite food. "My treat!" Fuko smiled as the brunet grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling the other towards the building.

"Well, you got over that fast!" Fuko blinked in amusement as Kai looked at him from over his shoulder with a grin. "When pudding's at stake I'll do anything!" He said, making the other boy chuckle.

"Pudding?" Len asked, glancing at Sakura who nodded her head. "Kai's favorite food." She clarified before frowning a little as she watched Len blink in thought before smirking in perversion. "I see~" Len sang lightly before rushing to catch up with his master, leaving Sakura to sigh in resignation before she shook her head and followed the others into the building.

After getting a table hidden in the right-hand corner, Kai groaned as he stared at the small pile of paper filled with numbers and letters.

The brunet slumped over his work and almost bursted into frustrated tears. "It's too hard~" He moaned as Fuko, who had taken the seat next to him, chuckled.

"It isn't that hard!" He smiled. Kai looked at him from the corner of his eye, clearly disagreeing. "That's because you get straight A's in math." He huffed, pushing himself up and crossed his arms across his chest with pout before glancing over at another pile of paperwork and smirking. "Ah~ But I can't say the same for history."

The black-haired boy frowned at this jab and blushed with a pout before grinning and leaping at Kai, knocking them both out of their chairs. "Aw~ My baby's all grown up~" Fuko teased, making Kai's face burn bright red.

"FUUUKOOO~" The brunet whined loudly as said boy sat up and looked at him with amused eyes. "Alright-Alright!" He finally conceded with a chuckle as he helped Kai sit back up before the two sat back in their respective seats.

Len frowned, torn between amusement and disgust. His dislike for the newcomer had quickly turned into hate. So, in order to distract himself from the two, he decided to look around the library. He had to admit that the things in this building was quite interesting. He had found books on all sorts of different things but he soon settled on one about his favorite fruit: the banana.

Len took his banana book and settled back down next to Sakura and opposite his master who was glaring at the paper in front of him.

"So~" Fuko began, looking up at the only girl.

"… H-hai?" She asked as Len frowned in confusion. "Is Sakura scared of him or something?" He wondered.

"Are you still taking that design course at school? Or have you jumped to a new one again?" The boy asked with smirk as he rested his head on his hand.

"Oh… umm… no, I'm still doing it." Sakura muttered, avoiding eye contact with the boy as she tapped her fingers on the wooden table.

"Ah, so that must be about 3 months… Wow… It's a new record for you, isn't it?" He scoffed as Len's frown deepened. "I'm pretty sure that was an insult." He thought as he looked at the girl, expecting her to explode on the boy but, strangely enough, she just sat there.

"Done!" Kai cheered as he raised his hands in the air happily. "See! I knew you could do it!" Fuko giggled, clapping his hands together as Kai turned to him and smiled. "Hai!" He grinned. "Now for pudding!" The brunet half-demanded, hopping up and grabbing the other boy's arm in order to pull him out the door.

"So you're going to school tomorrow?" Kai asked as the four of them walked down a small hill.

Fuko glanced at him and smiled while nodding. "Yeah. I thought it'd be better to go back tomorrow rather than in 2 week's time." He chuckled as he turned to walk backwards so as to examine the blond stranger.

"So you're Len?" He asked, staring at the Vocaloid who glared at him in response.

"Yeah. What of it?" Len spat out, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing. I was just asking." Fuko shrugged before glancing at Kai, "When did you meet Blondie?" Len growled. "Don't call me that!" he hissed as Kai blinked in thought. "Err… well, I, umm-!" The brunet mumbled nervously, wondering what he should say.

"I'm a computer." Len smirked as Fuko snapped his gaze to him. "A computer? Really?" He asked with interest. "It's true." Sakura piped up before looking away. "Hmm… A computer… Not bad." Fuko chuckled, "So can you do anything?"

Len blinked before nodding, "I can sing!"

Fuko started to giggle. "That's it?" He asked amused as Len nodded while glaring at him, hoping to all that is good that the black-haired boy would just burn in hell.

"Well that's, um… … great." Fuko said, trying to hold a straight face before a vibration caught his attention. Pulling out his phone and scanning the new text message, the boy turned to the brunet with an apologetic smile, "Sorry Kai but I need to get going."

"Already?" Kai whimpered sadly before yelping as Fuko hugged him and whispered softly. "Don't be sad. I'll see you tomorrow." That said, Fuko pulled away. "It was nice meeting you, Len." He smirked at the fuming blond. "Yeah, you too." Len spat as the black-haired boy turned to Sakura. "It was great seeing you!" He smiled before waving at the trio and leaving.

Kai smiled happily before turning to his other friends and frowning. "What?" He asked, shrugging as the two glared at him.

"You… You… GRRR!" Len hissed in annoyance and spun around before stomping away.

"W-What did I say?" Kai blinked with his jaw hanging wide open. "Baka!" Sakura sighed, slapping her forehead and shaking her head before beginning to leave.

Kai looked between the two and frowned before racing after his blonde computer.

"LEN-KUN~" Kai cried, rushing after the blond who abruptly stopped, causing the brrunet to walk straight into his back.

Pulling away with a groan Kai looked up at the blonde "… So _now_ I'm Len-kun, am I?" Len asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?" Kai blinked in confusion.

"You ignored me the entire day today, stupid." The blond snapped, feeling the familiar burn of anger rushing through him.

Kai blinked and observed the Vocaloid for a moment before suddenly smiling. "Oh! You're jealous!" Kai giggled as Len gasped with a red tint to his face.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" He yelled before rushing back to their apartment. Kai giggled at the boy before quickly following after him.

Once in, Len sighed and glared hard at the bed as he bit down on his bottom lip when warm arms suddenly wrapped around his waist. "Len-kun~ I'm sooooooooo sorry~ I won't ignore you ever again~" Kai sang childishly as Len blinked before he softened up on the boy.

"Len-kun~ What can I do to make you happy again?" Kai pouted, unaware of the perverted smirk that made its way across the blond's face.

Suddenly, the brunet let out a loud squeal as he was pulled harshly onto the bed so that he was straddling the blond. Looking down at the adorable robot, Kai flushed a deep red color and stuttered, "L-Len-kun?"

Len tilted his master's head so that their noses touched and purred gently.

"I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me, Kai-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Okay well Lens basically a Uke but is Seme when it comes to sex.**_

_**Shota mean's cute or adorable!**_

**_And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me_**

**Chapter 6**

The shota brunet stared down at the other, though blond, shota. "Umm…" Kai mumbled as his face burned up a little before opening his mouth to ask, "Come again?"

Len chuckled at the round, red face above him. "Hehe… _I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me._" He whispered, sending a seductive smirk up at the brunet who looked away, trying to hide the small smile that passed across his face.

"Could Len-kun be growing on me?" Kai mumbled out loud before yelping loudly as Len's hips was suddenly bucked up against his. "Of course!" Len teased as he leaned up to kiss the boy on the lips but pouted as Kai leaned backwards, causing the blond to miss.

Len pouted and looked up at the brown-haired boy who let out a small embarrassed sound from the back of his throat.

"P-Pay back's a-a bitch!" Kai mumbled, blushing redder and making the blond tilt his head in thought before smirking. "Oh really?"

Kai shrieked as he was suddenly thrown onto his back.

Looking up in a daze, Kai startled as his eyes widened when his legs were parted and a body was placed there.

"Len-kun~" Kai gasped before moaning as the boy started to attacking his neck, causing Kai's hips to arch.

"Mm~" Len hummed as he opened his mouth.

Kai let out a small pained cry as the blond bit down on his neck hard, drawing a little blood, before the robotic boy moved back. Kai gasped and shivered as Len swished his tongue across the small wound and suckled the abused skin.

The brunet's amber eyes widened as Len pulled back with a soft 'pop' and smirked at his handiwork.

Kai shivered upon feeling the other's hot breath ghost across his sensitive skin before he realized what the blond had done.

"Y-You gave m-me a h-h-h-hickey!" Kai gasped, blushing bright red. "It's my mark, which means you're _mine_!" Len stated, looking the boy in the eyes before moving to clam his lips.

Kai whined as he fought the boy with his tongue, only to quickly lose to the Vocaloid.

Len released his hold on Kai's mouth before sitting up and grinding his crotch against Kai's, making the boy let loose a very pleasing sound.

The blond smirked as he slowly twirled his fingers around the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, showing off his tanned chest as Kai's head spun from increased heat.

Len tilted his head as he leaned down and firmly pressed his lips against Kai's, making the boy moan at the feeling spreading through his lower body.

The Vocaloid smiled as Kai's lips opened, giving him entrance and allowing him to run his tongue along Kai's bottom lip before slipping into the small cavern and wrapping around the other's slick muscle.

Once the two split up, Kai looked up at the blond boy shyly. "A-Are you s-sure we should b-be doing this?" He asked softly and the blond tilted his head. "You're forgetting, Kai-kun, that I'm here for you… Your sexual need is the same as all of your other needs…"

"My other n-needs?" Kai asked before yelping as the boy moved down his body and slowly traced his fingers under Kai's shirt. With a singular glance at the brunet, Len yanked the shirt off and smirked as he noticed that Kai's nipples had hardened from their foreplay.

Running his fingers over the nubs, Len's smirk widened as he watched Kai shiver and moan. "Sensitive~" Len whispered before leaning down and running his tongue over Kai's right nipple, making the boy gasp and arch his back in hopes of creating friction.

"L-Len-kun!" Kai moaned as the blond moved onto his other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Kai shivered as the blond suckled and nipped his way down to his waist band. Giggling at Kai's face, Len slowly unbuttoned the pants and began to pull them down, admiring the growing tent that appeared in between the brrunet's legs.

Licking his lips, Len leaned down and tasted his prize through the covering, making Kai gasp and buck his hips. "L-Len-kun!" Kai gasped with wide eyes as he tried to shy away from the warmth only to have the blond grab his hips and suck harshly on the bulge.

"Mmm hmm~" Kai moaned as the blond slowly pulled the clothing down his hips before moving to the mushroom-shaped piece of flesh.

"Hmm yummy~" Len teased as he gently licked down the back of the hardened member, making Kai shiver and close his eyes tightly as Len swirled his tongue around the top part of the brunet's length before gently teasing the slit as Kai let out increasingly loud moans.

Kai's eyes snapped opened as the blond suddenly took in his hard-on, making Kai arch his back. "Len-kun!" He cried loudly as the blond began to bob his head up and down. "AHUAH!" Kai moaned, grabbing onto the golden locks.

Biting his bottom lip to stifle his cries, Kai started to move his hips along with the rhythm set by that delicious mouth. "Oh~ oh!" Kai gasped as he felt a familiar tightness build up in the pit of his stomach. Closing his eyes tightly and tensing up, Kai felt himself explode into that hot cavern.

Len moaned as the honey-sweet cum squirted into his mouth before he sat up, smirking proudly upon seeing the brunet look up at him with his cheeks an enticing red color. Len's smirk widened before he lifted himself off of the bed and reached down for his pants.

Kai's eyes widened as he finally put together what had happened.

_Yes_, Len had stripped him naked, and _yes_ he was just… err… sucked off and _yes_ Len is about to get rid of his own confinement.

Kai nibbled on his bottom lip and tried to look away as Len slowly pulled down his pants, showing off his white boxers but when the blond was about to rid them...

RING! RING!

Kai gasped and turned to his small white phone and was about to reach for it when he was suddenly yanked back. Turning around, Kai blinked as he watched Len grab his phone and chuck it carelessly at the wall. Turning back to the amber-eyed boy, the blond tilted his head as if to say "What?" but didn't allow the brunet to respond as he lowered himself back onto Kai who simply blushed as he noticed that the white boxers had disappeared some time between the ringing and the chucking.

"Natural blond…" Kai mumbled shyly before his blush deepened. "I… I just said that out loud…!" Kai thought as he glanced at the blond who had a very dopy smile on his face along with bright rosy-red cheeks. "Y-You looked at my-my.." Len mumbled in shock before chuckling, "Brown and blond look good together." That said, he pressed their naked hips together.

Kai gasped as he finally felt the other rub against him without any obstacles. "Don't you agree?" Len asked before he began to move his hips, making Kai groan and arch his hips in response. "H-Hai." Kai gasped.

"Do you remember what I said when we first met?" Len asked, grinding his hips harshly and making Kai whimper in pleasure and nod his head. "J-Just think a-about h-how good it w-would f-feel without c-clothes in b-between us…"

Len smirked and chuckled. "Yeah, something like that…" He whispered before trailing his right hand along Kai's thigh and yanking it up, making the amber-eyed boy curl his leg around the blond's waist.

Kai shivered as he felt the familiar feeling bubble in the pit of his stomach. Chewing his bottom lip, Kai moaned without restraint as the blond sped up, forcing the brunet to grab onto the blond's shoulders for leverage.

"Ah…!" Kai gasped as Len let out his own steady moans. Suddenly, the boy's hips started to twitch and–"KYA~!"–Kai cried out as he and Len came together.

Taking a moment to savor the feeling shuddering through him, Len slowly sat up and looked down at the panting brunet, acutely aware of his own heavy breathing.

Smiling, Len tilted his head and kissed the other softly before slowly tracing his tongue down the shy boy's body. Giving Kai's member a good lick, he passed it until he came upon the small pink hole in-between the boy's lower cheeks.

Looking up at the brunet, Len slowly trailed around the opening with his tongue, making Kai whimper at the new stinging sensation.

Len reached up and gently played with Kai right nipple before pushing his pink muscle into the brunet's opening, making the boy hiss and arch his hips away. Reacting, Len used his other hand to keep Kai's hips down as he gently started to swish his tongue around before moving faster and began to thrust in and out as Kai began to moan in pleasure.

Smirking smugly, Len pulled away from the boy and ran both of his hands up Kai's chest before gently guiding his own hard member to the other's now-wet entrace. Glancing at the brown-haired boy, Len began to push in, causing Kai to tense up at the new feeling.

Kai whimpered as pain shot up his spine. Amber eyes began to sting with unshed tears and the boy let out a small cry as Len pushed all the way in.

The blond male gently laid down on top of the other and began to stroke his brown locks in a soothing manner.

"It'll… It'll get better… I promise." Len whispered hoarsely to the other who bit his bottom lip in response and nodded his head before gasping lightly as he felt teardrops hit his cheeks. Opening his amber-eyes, Kai gasped as he saw those bright blue eyes cry openly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt you… I know it's natural… but I-" Len whimpered as he tried to explain but was cut off as the other suddenly pressed his lips against his.

When Kai pulled away, he smiled at the blond. "I k-know… I t-trust you." He said softly before wriggling his hips a bit and nodding his head to the blond. "Just… Just go slow. Okay?"

Len blinked before smiling and nodding as well. With a shaky breath, the blond began to move, gently and slowly at first, but as Kai started to let out small meows the boy began to speed up until he hit a bundle of nerves hidden inside the boy.

"AH…! D-Do that again, L-Len-kun." Kai moaned as his face grow even more flushed than it was. Len smirked and leaned down to trace along the contour of Kai's neck with his tongue, moaning upon feeling the other's muscle pressed against his hardened length as he began to pound at the same spot that made Kai whimper.

Seeing white, Kai gasped and his eyes shot open as he felt himself tense up. "L-Len-kun… I'M… I'M GONNA…!" Kai squealed as the blond hungrily pressed his lips against Kai's before the two came together. A gasp left the brunet's lips as he felt the warm sensation continue to stir in his stomach after his release before the blond fell on top of the brunet in exhausted happiness. Feeling the other nuzzle against him, Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around his blond partner and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Okay well Lens basically a Uke but is Seme when it comes to sex.**_

_**And in this chappie, there's a very small hint about the real plot that will begin very soon...**_

**_And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me^^_**

**_SO ENJOY_**

_**Chapter 7**_

Kai groaned and rolled over onto his stomach before hissing as he felt a stinging pressure flare from his lower back.

Moaning slightly, the brown-haired boy pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around his room while stretching out his sore body. Amber eyes widened when he noticed that his beautiful _clean_ bedroom was certainly _not clean_ anymore. Kai scanned his bedroom floor once more before sighing as he confirmed that his once-spotless wooden floor was now scattered with random shirts, boxers and shorts.

Kai jumped when a soft chuckle filled the air and turned only to blush as he saw Len leaning against his bedroom door with an unrepentant smile and shrug. "Sorry, but your face–It's like you saw a ghost."

Kai looked away with a pout and began to let loose a flurry of colorful words under his breath as Len pushed himself off of the door and walked over to him before sitting down next to the brunet.

"Relax, Kai-kun. It's only a little mess." Len smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's waist. "A little? This isn't a little mess! This is like… like a cyclone hit it or something!" Kai grumbled, glaring at the clothes that seemed to mock him from their positions on his floor as Len laughed and shook his head.

"You act like it's the end of the world." Len said, tilting his head cutely as Kai huffed and crossed his arms. "It is the end of the world!" He muttered, scanning once more before abruptly turning and gasping when he finally registered where his phone went: it was snuggled comfortably into his wall.

Hearing his gasp, the blond blinked and turned before smirking victoriously. "Good. It's dead."

Kai groaned and pouted. "Did you really have to throw it?" He asked with a barely noticeably whine, causing Len to nod rather seriously. "Yes, now it's finally out of my way."

Kai sighed again before hissing and pulling away from the blond. Len blinked and furrowed his brows. "Where are you going?" He asked, watching as Kai stood up and rubbed his back in an effort to stave away the aftereffects of last night's activities.

"School." Kai hissed as he leaned down and picked up a few shirts, throwing them haphazardly into the hamper nearby.

Len raised a brow. "Really? In that state?"

Kai blinked before glaring at him over his shoulder. "I'm in this state because of you."

Hearing this, Len smirked proudly. "I know~" He sang smugly as Kai shook his head with a small smile and walked over to his bathroom.

Len sighed before rolling off of the bed as he heard the shower start up. Yawning, the blond looked around the room before smiling as he began to pick up the leftover clothes, placing them in the hamper before turning to get started on making the bed.

A few minutes later found Len smiling at the now-cleaned room before the blond nodded and turned to flop down on the coach.

The TV flicked on as Len made himself comfortable while waiting for his beloved brunet to finish.

Moments later, Kai walked out of the bathroom dressed in his usual uniform while rubbing his head dry with a towel.

Len peeked up at him and scanned the boy with appreciative eyes. "Ohh cute~" He sang, flopping back down and smirking, instinctively knowing that Kai was blushing deeply. "How long will you be gone anyway?"

Kai glanced at the blond before looking up at the clock. "Until three in the afternoon."

"So six hours…" Len muttered to himself as he sat up to let the brown-haired boy sit down. "You cleaned…" Kai mumbled in amazement while looking around as Len frowned faintly. "Yeah… I am organized, you know." He said, feeling a little insulted.

"Ah-! Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." Kai panicked, throwing his arms around. Len grinned inwardly at the opening and grabbed the flailing boy by his tie before pulling him onto his lap and closing the gap between the two.

Soft lips brushed against one another before a pink tongue darted out, teasing the brunet lightly only to abruptly disappear as Len pulled back with a sly smirk.

Dazed, Kai blinked a few times before flushing deeply and looking away as the front door opened and a familiar pink-haired girl walked in, dressed in the same cloths as Kai was save for the white skirt in place of the black shorts.

"G'morning!" She greeted cheerfully, stopping in front of the two.

"You're going to school to?" Len pouted. "Yup!" The girl chirped with a node and a warm smile before teasing lightly, "I see that the two of you have made up!"

"Oh~yeah." Len said with a large smirk playing across his face as Kai blushed even deeper and looked away. Seeing the signs, Sakura's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God!" She gasped as she pointed dramatically at them, "You two… You did it, didn't you!" Len opened his mouth but the girl quickly held up a hand. "No! Don't tell me! I don't want to know~!"

A wicked smile quickly made itself known on the blond's lips as he started narrating a rather in-depth description of what went on last night but Sakura quickly covered her ears, singing, "La la la la la~ I don't heeaaar anythiiiiiing~"

Sighing at their childish ways, Kai shook his head before choking on one particular sentence that will not be repeated. "OOOKAY!" Kai quickly cut in as he stood up. "We need to hurry 'cause I don't want to be late!" The brunet explained upon seeing the blond's pout as he swung his bag over his shoulders. Relieved at the chance to save her virgin ears, Sakura swiftly nodded in agreement. "Yeah… School and all that."

Len frowned but nodded his head as the two said goodbye and left.

For a moment, the blond just stared at the closed door before tilting in his head in thought and smirking, "Now I wish I didn't break that damn phone!"

Kai hissed again as the two turned a corner, causing Sakura to frown and tilt her head in concern. "Are you okay?"

The brunet blushed in embarrassment from having been caught and quickly nodded his head. "Y-Yeah!"

A pink brow raised at the rather obvious boy before Sakura sighed. "Let me guess. Your bottom half is stinging a lot and you feel utterly exhausted?" She asked in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, resulting in Kai's gaping jaw. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, but… How did you know that?" Kai asked, blinking rapidly.

"Hmm…That's for me to know and for you to find out." She teased with a faint blush painting her fair cheeks before realization hit the boy.

"Oh. My. God. You-! You-! You…!" Kai sputtered, pointing at the girl who blushed a darker red before rushing on ahead without another word.

Amber eyes widened at the quick escape before narrowing. "Sakura! Get back here!" He yelled after her, intending to tease her for all the embarrassing times before.

Entering the school, the two panted and stared each other down but the smiles on their lips took away from the situation before Kai let out a pained moan and rubbed his backside, looking very much like an old man, as Sakura giggled and shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Kai! Sakura!" A voice greeted behind them as said two turned around to see a boy that stood around their height. He had messy jet-black hair and light-red eyes and was also dressed in the black and white sailor uniform as the other two. But, unlike Kai and Sakura, the boy had on a dark black jacket.

"Morning." Both kids greeted, grinning at their friend as he walked over to them. "Kyo-kun, I'm so glad you're okay." Sakura smiled at the boy who returned the gesture. Kai glanced between the two with furrowed brows, causing them look at him in confusion. "Sorry… I just can't pick out anything that makes you two related." The brunet grumbled, looking away in embarrassment as his cheeks turned light pink.

Kyo smiled and ruffled the shorter boy's hair. "That's because we're not!" He chuckled as Kai looked up and pouted. "Then how are you two brother and sister?" Kai asked, clearly confused.

Sakura giggled. "We're step-siblings, stupid!" She smiled with her hands on her hips. "Step-?" Kai mumbled, still confused as Kyo nodded. "Yeah. My dad married her mom." He explained before both he and Sakura laughed upon seeing realization dawn on the other boy.

"Oh!" Kai nodded in understanding and looked away. "Well, you two are pretty close so it's not my fault that I mistaken you two to be blood siblings" He pouted, crossing his arms as the two smiled and shook their heads.

"Hey… Is it true that Fuko's back?" Kyo suddenly asked, turning to look at the two. "Yeah…" Sakura mumbled, looking down, as Kai frowned. "I don't get it. What's wrong with Fuko-kun? … Even Len-kun doesn't like him!" He asked.

"You're too kind-hearted, Kai…" Sakura muttered, shaking her head with a half-smile. "Who's Len-kun?" Kyo asked, blinking a little. "Oh! We'll explain later, promise." His sister smiled as the black-haired boy sighed but nodded when the school bell rang for the start of another day of classes.

Everyone took their seats with Kai seating behind Sakura who was sitting next to her brother. Kyo leaned backwards, balancing his chair on its back legs with his arms behind his head and his feet propped up on the desk. His eyes were half-open and half-closed.

Sakura was sitting up straight with a book in her hands; her legs were tightly crossed, one over the other, as her bright green eyes scanned back and forth across the page.

Kai groaned softly as pain rippled across his back again, making him think of his blond-haired computer companion and wondering what he was doing. Sighing, Kai yawned and rested his head on his desk as the teacher walked in and began the day's lesson.

"Now class, I want your attention." The tall woman said, causing the small class to look up in mock interest. "We have a new student joining us today." She said before waving her hand over to the door.

Everyone turned as the door slid open.

"Oh my god!" Whispered Sakura as Kai let out a small shocked gasp.

There, walking to the front, was a familiar blond boy dressed in a yellow and grey sailor uniform.

"You know him?" Kyo asked, leaning on his sister's shoulder as she nodded stiffly in wonder.

"Everyone, this Len Kagamine. He just moved here from Tokyo." The teacher introduced as Len tilted his head in greeting and scanned the class before smiling cutely. "Now Len, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Len glanced at her before nodding his head, making his blonde locks bounce around. "H-Hello. My n-name is Len Kagamine and I'm 15 y-years old. I l-love bananas and I s-suppose I like t-to sing." Len said before tilting his head and smiling as little purple flowers blossomed around him, causing the girls and a few of the boys in the class to squeal over how cute he was.

"Ah, well, why don't you find an empty seat and sit down, Len." The teacher said, blushing lightly at the effect, as Len nodded and thanked her softly before looking around and smiling brightly when he spotted his human friends.

"Hi!" He chirped, sitting down behind Kyo and next to Kai who stared at him incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me you were joining my school?" Kai moaned, tilting his head to face the blond as the latter simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't think it was important."

Sakura turned and looked at him with a puzzled frown. "Should you even be here? I mean, don't you have a super mind or something?" She whispered as Kyo's eyes widened. "What?" He asked in shocked confusion, causing Len to turn to him with an appraising scan before nodding and turning back to the pink-haired girl.

_The black-haired boy doesn't look like threat to his master._

"Len's, ah, well, he's a computer." Sakura explained as quietly as possible.

Shocked, her step-brother turned around to look at the blond. "A computer…?" He mumbled, scanning the boy for any visible signs before sighing dramatically, "I'm getting too old for this shit!"

Sakura giggled and shook her head before turning to the blond with a mock stern look on her face. "Be good and don't break anything!" She warned. Len stuck his tongue out childishly at her in response. "What ever you say, Suckra!" He retorted, making the girl growl in annoyance.

Tired, Kai sighed before resting his head on his arms and letting his eyes rest as he listened to his teacher go on and on about numbers.

"Stupid maths." He grumbled lightly before blushing when the few people who heard him snickered softly.

Len looked around the classroom before smiling; he was going to have fun at school.

When the bell rang for lunch, Kai looked up and blinked once as he watched his peers rush out until the room was empty save for him, Sakura, Kyo and Len.

"Right. So… Computer?" Kyo asked, crossing his arms across his chest and turning to look at the others for an explanation. Sakura laughed at his disgruntled expression and nodded her head in affirmation.

Kai mumbled incoherently under his breath as he turned the blond boy around and pressed against the back of his neck, causing the skin-colored door to open and reveal plugs and a small touchpad.

"Wow… He's really is a computer!" Kyo gawked at the newcomer with wide eyes as he scanned the colored buttons in the boy's neck. "What type are you?"

"… He's a Vocaloid." Sakura answered lightly as she turned to the blond who had already straightened up and turned back around while gingerly holding the back of his neck.

"A… Vocaloid…" Kyo mumbled, blinking a little, as Kai rubbed the top of his head and nodded before frowning as the thought hit him. "Wait. You're a V-Vocaloid?" Kai asked, turning to the boy with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes." Len confirmed with a nod.

Kai looked up at him in awe before looking back at the three. "But… Vocaloids… They aren't in the androids guide…" The amber-eyed boy said softly; he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't noticed this before.

"… Len-kun? What exactly is a Vocaloid?" Kai suddenly asked. The blond frowned and glanced at the floor before shrugging coolly. "All I know is that I'm an android from a company named Vocaloid."

"Do you remember your time back at the company?" Kyo suddenly asked. Len tilted his head in deep thought before frowning and answering, "Only bits and pieces."

"That's strange, right?" Sakura asked her brother who nodded as Len rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault I don't remember and besides it's really none of your business." The blond hissed, feeling irritated upon being judged, causing the two siblings to yelp and look at the fuming blond with fear.

"L-Len-kun! Calm down! N-No one's saying it's your f-fault." Kai amended quickly as he gently hugged the upset boy, causing the blond to melt into a sigh and snuggle into the embrace.

"Err…?" Kyo blinked at how quickly the situation's been defused and turned to his sister who giggled and shrugged in response. "You'll get use to it."

"Anyway, I'm hungry. I want pudding." Kai grinned, pulling away from his blond computer as Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know, if you just keep eating pudding, your teeth will fall out!"

Kai just giggled and shrugged uncaringly. "So what?"

Len laughed and shook his head and Sakura sighed, "Let's just go and get some damn lunch." She muttered and stalked out of the room.

"Sakura?" Kyo sighed and shook his head at his sister's actions. "Don't worry. She's just P.M.S.-ING!"

"KYO!" Screamed his sister from down the hall as said boy laughed and rushed out after her. Len blinked and looked at Kai "P.M.S.-ing?" He asked cutely, watching as Kai blushed and shook his head in answer. "Don't worry about it." He said, quickly walking out the classroom followed by the pouting blond.

Following the others into a larger hall, Len looked around and noticed that the room had an kitchen behind a large open window like hole in one of the walls. The wall had a line of students by it and the blond noted that there were a lot of tables that filled up the open space. Following the three to a random table and taking the seat next to his master, the blond smiled slightly at the atmosphere of the hall before blinking and frowning as he noticed a large group of girls giggling and ogling at him. Len shifted uncomfortably in his seat when a hand touched his shoulder.

Jumping slightly, Len blinked and turned to see his beloved master smiling at him while holding up a small brown bag.

"Huh?" He asked as he took the bag and Kai smiled. "We brought you your lunch." He said, pointing at the large box behind them with small brown bags inside. "Just so you know for future references."

"T-Thanks." Len smiled before glancing inside and gasping at the content. He looked back at the brunets with silently questioning eyes, making the boy giggle.

"Did you honestly think I ignored you yesterday?" Kai asked, tilting his head teasingly and making the blond blush and look down guiltily. "I saw you looking at a book on them so I figured that they're your favorite. Of course, it helped a lot when I saw you eating one yesterday morning and heard what you said this morning."

Len smiled and leaned closer to the boy. "Thank you~" He whispered, teasing the boy lightly as he quickly brushed their lips together before anyone saw.

Kai blinked and blushed bright red as he watched the blond pull back in order to unpack his lunch.

Len grinned as he scanned the objects in the bag before taking them out one by one.

There was a peanut and banana sandwich, a small beautiful decorated banana cake, a banana flavored pudding, a small tropical fruit salad that had more bananas in it than any other fruit and two whole bananas.

Len felt himself blush lightly before he saw a drink placed in front of him. Eyeing it, he noted that it had a white lid and a straw poking out from the top. Looking up, he was met with Sakura's smiling face.

"Peace offering." She said softly, tilting her head as Len blinked before he too smiled and nodded in acceptance. Nervously, Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and explained, "I can see that you're possibly the best person for Kai so I'll respect that and I, err… support you guys 100%." She blushed and Len raised a brow.

Sakura, noticing the look, blushed redder. "What?" She growled defensively as the blond grinned widely. " Fine. I'll admit it. I'm a yaoi-fan. Happy?" She hissed, causing the blond to giggle before he took the cup and nodded happily. "Hai!"

Kai tilted his head in confusion. "Peace offering? Were they at war?" He wondered before catching the other boy's gaze and shrugging at his silence question.

Sniffing at the cup, Len blinked at the familiar but unfamiliar scent and looked up at Sakura. He opened his mouth to ask when the pink-head cut him off and answered, "It's a coffee and banana smoothie."

Len blinked before smiling and nodded his head. "T-Thank you." He grinned before turning to glance at what the other three had.

He noted that his master had what he was guessing was a lemon lunch bag since Kai had the same thing he did but lemon-flavored instead. He also noted the other two had the same content but in different flavors. Sakura had what seemed to be watermelon and Kyo had some sort of red fruit. Assuming it was was strawberries, Len guessed that it was his new friend's favorite before deciding to get his thoughts confirmed. "Are those your favorite?"

Sakura glanced up and giggled. "Yeah. I love watermelon and apple… I sort of go for one every day." She said as Len nodded in understanding. "So tomorrow you'll get the apple-flavored one?" He asked. The pinkette nodded.

Satisfied with her answer, Len turned to the new boy who yawned and grinned at him. "Strawberries are my favorite." He shrugged as Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's _all_ you eat." She groaned. Her brother merely shrugged innocently.

"Is lemon your favorite, Kai-kun?" Len asked the brunet who blinked and nodded. "Mm-hm. Hai, lemon's my favorite." He said. Content, Len nodded and turned back to his lunch and began to eat as well.

As their small group began to chatter out various subjects, the blond couldn't help but feel very happy. "I haven't felt like this since…" His thoughts trailed off as he scanned his new family.

Lightly shaking his head, Len simply smiled softly and allowed himself to relax in the gentle presence of his friends and beloved master.

_**Note: okay so Sakura and Len are well prober friends now but that dosn't mean they won't fight..They WILL still fight..alot lol**_

_**Oh and Kyo dose not belong to me. He belongs to The pocketwatch Ripper.**_

_**Basically the small gang gos like this.**_

_**Len-umm pervy lol**_

_**Kai-shy and gentle**_

_**Sakura-loud, and has a temper**_

_**Kyo- smart and the reasonble **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: Okay well Lens basically a Uke but is Seme when it comes to sex.**_

_**And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me^^**_

**Chapter 8**

"Son of a-!" The short brunet groaned as he glared at the white paper in front of him on his desk.

Sakura, hearing her friend's curse, turned in her seat and looked down at the paper before blinking. "Again…?"

Kai looked up and frowned before nodding his head. "I got an F on my math test…" Kai whimpered softly.

Sakura sighed and gently patted the other on the head before turning to look at her test and smiling. Seeing his friend smile at her test, Kai cried more. "What did you get?"

"Oh… I got a D+." Sakura said as Kai slammed his head on his desk.

Sakura laughed and turned to look at the front of the classroom to see their math teacher talking with their two friends.

"I wonder how they did…" Sakura mumbled, making Kai look up and pout before resting his head back on his desk and grumbling. "Stupid computer with stupid super mind. Stupid raven-headed bastard with stupid stuck up hair."

"Err… Kai…?" Sakura muttered, making the brunet look up and blush as he noticed that the two were no longer at the front of the class anymore.

Meanwhile, a few of their female peers were looking over at them. A groan left Kai's lips. "They're behind me, aren't they?"

Sakura looked away and nodded as her lips twitched.

"My hair isn't stupid." Kyo growled, making the brunet jump and laugh nervously. "Err… I never s-said that?" Kai squeaked, looking ahead before blinking.

"Stupid computer with stupid super mind. Stupid raven-headed bastard with stupid stuck up hair." Kai blinked in confusion. It was his voice but he hadn't spoken just now. Noticing Sakura's giggling, the brunet turned around to look and blinked before blushing in realization.

Len looked down at the brown-haired boy before parting his lips into a small o-shape as his blue eyes flashed a very pale color. "Stupid computer with stupid super mind. Stupid raven-headed bastard with stupid stuck up hair."

"You… You recorded m-me…?" Kai asked softly with wide eyes as Len smirked in affirmation. "Yeah. So I have a stupid super mind, eh?" Len purred, leaning closer to the brunet and whispering an incoherent but most likely super-perverted line into the younger boy's ear. Kai blushed a bright red color and quickly looked away.

Kyo frowned and ran his hand through his hair before moving to his seat in front of the blond computer. "My hair's so not stupid." He muttered under his breath, making his step-sister giggle.

Len shook his head and took his own seat before scanning over his own test and smirking as Kai peeked over his shoulder to see and groaned, "How do you keep getting A+ on everything?"

"… well, like you said, 'stupid computer with stupid super mind'." Len shrugged as he replayed his master's voice, making Kai grumble. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, okay?"

Len opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by another voice. "Um… Len-kun?" Turning to look up, the blond saw a short female with a pair of round dark-green eyes. Her blue hair was long and straight though it fluffed off at the end.

"Oh. Hai?" The blond nodded his head cutely, making the girl blush before she looked down shyly. "Umm…Here!" The girl cried, shoving a small white note into his hands before quickly spinning around and rushing back to her seat. Her hair bounced around her as she ran away.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Sakura asked as she looked at the blue-haired girl in confusion. Kyo simply rolled his eyes. "It's obvious that she gave Len a love letter."

"A… love… letter…" Kai repeated as he felt a strange sensation boil in the pit of his stomach, one that made his eyes tear up slightly, as Len stared at the letter for a moment before turning to look at the brunet and gasping.

"Master, what's wrong?" Len asked, leaning over to the brunet who blinked and laughed nervously. "N-Nothing…! You should read the letter."

Len blinked, unbelieving, before slowly nodding his head and turning the letter around to begin reading the note.

_Dear Len-kun,_

_From the first day you started at our school, I've had this huge crush on you._

_I'm not sure if I love you or not but I know I like you a lot._

_To forget you is hard to do and to forget me is up to you. Forget me not, forget me never. Forget this letter, but not the sender._

_Ayami**_

Len blinked after reading the light-pink writing. "I've… I've never gotten a love letter before." He mumbled truthfully as Sakura took the letter and read through it before frowning. "Kind of cheesy if you ask me."

"You think you can write a better one?" Kyo asked lazily as Sakura nodded her head. "Damn straight." She said confidently, making her brother shake his head and laugh.

"I mean, this could be better." Sakura said, scribbling a few words down and giving it to her brother who laughed more. "Whenever you feel blue, I will be there for you. Whenever you are sad, I will stay by your side. Whenever you need someone to love, I will always be there for you to have." He read aloud before turning to the girl. "That's cheesy, sis."

Sakura gasped, feeling insulted. "Well no one asked you!" She huffed and crossed her arms, looking away with a pout.

Kyo tilted his head and smirked. "Drama queen." He then turned to the blond boy. "So? What are you going to do?"

Len blinked. "Um… I'm going to have to talk to her after school. I'm not into her that way." He shrugged as Kai blinked and looked at him before turning back to the note.

Kyo nodded his head. "Ah. That makes sense." Especially when he remembered all of the sexual acts the blond computer had been doing towards their brown-haired friend all week long.

Soon enough, the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Kai glanced around the classroom before running his hand through his brown locks as he noticed his blond companion making his way over to the blue-haired girl.

Feeling that strange sensation again, Kai quickly jumped out of his seat and looked over at Sakura and Kyo. "I… umm… need to go." He said quickly before rushing out of the room before either of them could say a word.

"I wonder what that was about…" Sakura said as Kyo rolled his eyes. "You really are naïve."

"Hey!"

Kai whimpered as he walked down another hallway, holding his stomach. "Maybe I'm sick?" He thought while sniffling and rubbing his nose.

"Kai?" A voice called, making said boy jump. Kai blinked and turned before smiling brightly. "Fuko-kun!"

The other boy smiled at him and walked up to him before frowning in concern. "Um… Are you okay? You look pale."

Kai blinked before smiling gently. "No. I'm fine." The brunet said softly as Fuko tilted his head and smiled back. "Okay then."

"Hey… Umm… Have you ever gotten a love letter?" Kai suddenly asked, making the other boy look at him in confusion before chuckling. "No. Have you?"

Kai squealed and shook his head, blushing a bright red color. "N-NO! But, um, someone I know has… a-and I feel f-funny about it." He mumbled shyly. Fuko frowned but nodded resolutely. "You're jealous."

The brunet gasped and snapped his head up to look at the boy. "M-Me? J-Jealous?" He squeaked softly, making the other boy laugh and nod his head. "Yeah. It seems that you're jealous. Maybe because you like the person who gave the letter or perhaps because you like the person who got the letter."

Kai sighed and looked down. "Maybe…" He whispered gently before jumping as a hand held his shoulder. "Hey. Let's go get pudding. I know that will cheer you up." Fuko grinned as Kai's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite food. "Okay~"

Fuko laughed again and shook his head before the two began to leave the school. "So I got a B+ on my math test today. What did you get?" Fuko asked as he swayed his arms, not noticing that his shy friend had suddenly become depressed all over again.

When he noticed that Kai wasn't answering, Fuko glanced at him before gasping. "H-Hey! I didn't mean to upset you." He cried, making Kai look up and whimper. "I'm terrible at math…"

Fuko sighed before smiling. "You'll get it. Hey, come to think of it, I heard that new boy's really good at it." He said as Kai paused to wonder about the 'new boy' before remembering. "Oh, you mean Len-kun? Hai, he's amazing at math and so is Kyo." Kai said, nodding his head.

"Hmm… Yeah, that's right. Len, he's the one who came to the library with us, right?" Fuko asked softly as Kai nodded his head. "Yeah. He sort of kind of lives with me."

Fuko blinked and looked at his friend in surprise. "Really?"

Kai laughed and nodded. "Yeah. This blue-haired man appeared at my door with him." He said as Fuko nodded. "Weird. So this blue guy just dropped the boy off? Without even an explanation?" He asked as Kai shook his head in answer. "Nope. Nothing." Kai shrugged innocently.

"So why didn't you report him? I mean, you didn't order him, right?" Fuko asked as the two turned and entered a small shop. "N-No. I didn't order him. Heck, I don't even have the money for him. And I don't think reporting him would help much. He has feelings, Fuko."

"Hmm, that's true. But then again Kai, what if he needs updates or something?" Fuko asked, making Kai freeze in thought. "What if he does need updates? What if he dies 'cause I don't have the money for new parts?"

Kai sighed and ran a hand though his messy locks as Fuko tilted his head and smiled. "You shouldn't worry too much about it now. He looks fine."

Kai blinked and nodded slowly before looking down at the small brown cup in his hands, smiling slightly. "Yeah… And I'm sure if worse come to worse, I can think of something." He laughed as Fuko nodded before the older boy pulled out his small white phone and scanned a message that he had received.

"Sorry Kai, but I've got to run. I'll see ya soon, okay?" Fuko said, looking at the other who nodded. "Okay." Fuko rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Oh! And about that love-letter thing. Maybe you should try to write one yourself?" With that said, the boy turned and left the brunet to his thoughts in front of the shop.

"Write my own?" Kai mumbled quietly before he turned and headed home.

Once the brunet was in his small apartment, he yawned and moved to sit on his couch. Leaning back, he couldn't help but wonder why Len was sent to him and not someone rich.

"I wonder… What exactly is Vocaloid?" Kai muttered before scanning the apartment for a certain small book. The boy frowned as he stood up and moved over to the other side of the room. "I could've sworn that the book was in here…?" He muttered to himself as he opened a drawer and rummaged through it. "Did Len throw it out? If he did, I wonder why?"

After a few more minutes of aimlessly looking around, the brunet finally plopped himself down on the floor, glaring around his place. "I still can't find it." He huffed to himself before sighing in defeat. Lifting his head, his attention was soon stolen as he caught sight of a small yellow pad that had song symbols over it.

Finding himself growing curious, the boy glanced around nervously before grabbing the book and flipping through it.

"O-Oh my…" He gasped as he scanned through it, page after page. "Songs… a lot of them." He thought before stopping on one and skimming through it before burning a bright red color. "W-What…? That's the most perky song I've ever read! … But then again, I typically don't look at stuff like this…" He thought before shaking his head and re-reading the song in depth.

As he read, Kai began to grow hotter and hotter until he was panting as he read the song word by word. The boy couldn't stop himself form re-reading the song again and again.

It was a bit embarrassing but, even though he wasn't a virgin anymore, he became excited over such little things.

Kai only ripped his eyes away from the page when he felt a familiar tightness between his legs, making him blush and shake his head before staring straight ahead with a frown. "Aww~ Come on." He huffed. "I got turned on by a s-silly song." He thought to himself while glaring down at the bulge in his pants as if mentally willing it to go down.

After what seemed to be hours but was only a few seconds or so, the brunet put the yellow book down and glanced around his apartment once again before looking back down at himself.

Pushing himself up, Kai mumbled under his breath until he was kneeling on his shaky legs. His already blushing cheeks flush a darker red as he traced his fingers along the top of his school pants, shivering as he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes tightly, Kai pulled down his pants, hissing a bit when the fabric brushed roughly against his erection.

Opening his right eye, Kai looked around before looking down at his bright red member, which stood proud and tall, making the brunet whimper again as he slowly sat down and pressed his legs together as embarrassment kicked in.

Deciding to get this over with, the young boy sighed before gently opening his legs and slowly tracing his ring finger down the base of his member. He shivered at the feeling while his other hand slipped up his shirt and gently began to circle his nipple, making it grow perk up.

"Ah~" Kai moaned softly before moving the hand on his member to the tip and massaging the top gently, causing him to tremble in pleasure. "Hmmm~" Kai whimpered as he felt a small burning feeling travel through his groin, causing him to twitch slightly.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Kai slowly cupped his hard length and gently began to stroke it, making his hips arch up slightly as his other hand flicked the tip, sending more butterfly sensations down to his burning groin.

Panting, he tightened his grip around his member and began to stroke harder, faster, as his hips thrusted forward into his hand. A familiar tightness began to coil within his guts as he panted heavily and arched his back. "Ah… Ah…! KYAAA~" He cried as he suddenly felt himself explode into his awaiting hand.

Letting himself lean against the wall panting, the brunet stared at the wall across from him before whimpering. "I wish Len-kun was here…" He thought, looking away from the wall to look out the window as he felt very, very lonely. "Is… Is it normal to feel l-lonely after you've m-masterbated alone?" He wondered before shaking his head and pushing himself up onto shaky legs.

Glancing at the white mess on the floor, Kai shrugged and walked into his bathroom to clean himself up. After a few moments, Kai came back in his normal button-up blue pajamas and quickly cleaned up his mess. Sighing to himself, Kai sat back down onto couch and ran his hand throw his hair before turning back to the yellow pad and flicked through it more until he came upon an empty page.

Glancing around the room, the brunet saw a pen and began to write a few words down. Looking at the words, he frowned and scribbled them out before trying again only to scribble them out as well. After a few more tries, the brunet failed to write anything worthwhile and smacked himself with the pad. "Oh for crying out loud! Why is it so hard to write a few cheesy lines?" He growled before glaring at the pad and angrily writing down a few more words before realizing that they actually sounded okay.

For a moment, Kai stared at the words before he felt even more annoyed only to rethink on his words a bit before blushing and sighing. "I'm way too cheesy sometimes…"

_Some people were born talented. Beautiful things result from their skills… from their knowledge… from their technology… But no one is as talented as you. By just being near, beauty is already there._

"Very cheesy." Said a voice from behind him, making the brunet jump in surprise and spin around before blushing brightly. "Um… W-Welcome back, Len-kun." He mumbled shyly at the blond standing behind the couch.

Len titled his head and smiled. "Cheesy, but I like it." He said, taking the pad before narrowing his eyes and sniffing the pad. Turning to look at the brunet who blushed even brighter, the blond gave him a scrutinizing look. "Is it… Is it possible that a smell can be on an object?" Kai wondered with a flash of fear before laughing nervously as Len walked around the couch and leaned down so that they were face to face.

"Kai-kun?" He said, tilting his head as Kai's eyes widened. A staring contest ensued before- "Okay!" The brunet finally yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. "I did it, okay? I read one your songs and it turned me on." He huffed before freezing and blushing deeply.

Len blinked before looking down at his pad and glancing through it. He stopped on one. "This one?" He asked, showing it to the brunet who looked at the page and blushed before shaking his head. "N-No." He said, making the blond frown and flip to another before showing it to the boy who simply shook his head again. Len frowned deeper. "This one?" He huffed as Kai scanned the song before, once more, shaking his head negatively. "S-Sorry." He mumbled as Len growled and stood up before spinning around and dropping down next to the boy, letting his pad fall to the ground.

Kai glanced at the boy who was pouting with his arms crossed before looking down at the pad. He shrugged and picked it up, flipping through it before stopping on a page and blushing. "L-Len-kun… This o-o-one." He stuttered, looking away while showing it to the boy who blinked and leaned closer to read the page.

"Ah. Makes sense." Len shrugged, leaning back into the couch as the Kai blinked and looked at the blond. "That's it?" He asked, tilting his head as Len looked at him and shrugged again. "Yeah." He said innocently as Kai stared at him. "Out of all the pervy things you do to me… This doesn't make you jump me?" Kai asked as Len shook his head and shrugged. "I guess not."

Kai stared at him for a moment before pouting. "Oh for Christ's sake!" He finally yelled, pulling the blond on top of him with a stern look. "Make love to me already, Blondie."

"That's what I've been wait for." Len smirked before leaning down to kiss the brunet who moaned at the feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: Okay well Lens basically a Uke but is Seme when it comes to sex.**_

_**And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me^^**_

**Chapter 9**

Kai couldn't help but grin as he snuggled closer to the blond boy who lay behind him and wrapped his arms around the brunet, pulling him closer.

Letting a soft sigh leave his lips, the younger boy rolled over to look at his blond companion. Len moaned softly in his sleep, causing the brunet to blush as he remembered what had taken place a couple of hours ago. "Len-kun… so cute…" Kai mumbled as he leaned closer to the blond and gently pressed his lips against the other's before quickly pulling away. His face burned a bright red as he searched Len's face for any signs of awakening. Upon seeing none, Kai let out a small sigh of relief before his amber eyes scanned over the other boy until they stopped on the large numbers evident on his otherwise unmarred wrist. "Zero-zero-zero-four…" Kai mumbled to himself, running his fingers over the yellow markings before glancing back up at the boy.

"I wonder if Len-kun threw out the manual?" Kai wondered before rolling onto his back and staring straight ahead at nothing in particular with a small frown on his lips as he tried to remember what it had contained in those pure white pages.

Letting out a small groan, Kai huffed and rolled over again, glaring at the wall in annoyance. "Did the wall do something to upset you?" Purred a voice in his ear, making the boy let out a small yelp before rolling onto his side and blushing deeply as embarrassed amber meet amused blue.

Len tilted his head before smiling. "Couldn't sleep?"

"N-No…" Kai mumbled in embarrassment before gasping softly as Len pulled him closer and began to gently stroke his brown locks. "I read somewhere that this helps." Kai glanced up at the blond's explanation before smiling softly and closing his eyes. "Hmm…" He blushed a soft pink as the blond began to hum a soft tune that soon sent him into an endless darkness.

Len continued to hum softly before he gasped as his baby-blue eyes flashed a very, very pale blue color. His body vibrated slightly. Suddenly, the blonde heard a soft ping sound echo in his head, causing him to shake more vigorously. Gritting his teeth, the blond tightened his grip around the small brunet as his body felt as if it was struck by lightning.

"I'm sorry for being alive."

Amber eyes blinked as he heard those softly spoken words. "What…?" He mumbled softly, looking around. Quickly, the brunet noticed that he was standing in a forest.

"A phrase I keep on saying." The voice whispered softly, causing the brunet to turn towards it. Tilting his head, Kai could make out a small white figure at the topof a small hill. "Everyone in my village had lovely green hair. I'm an outcast with this cursed white hair." The words danced around him gently.

Kai blinked and looked up at the hill before slowly making his way towards it. Once he got to the top, the brunet heard a soft sobbing from behind the tree and moved to take a peek. Upon which, he saw that very same white figure sitting at the base of the beautiful white tree with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The brunet tilted his head before leaning against the tree only to feel something gently brush against his chest. Gasping, the boy pulled himself away from the tree and gasped as he saw beautiful green sparkles appear in front of him. Kai's eyes widened as the sparkles quickly joined together and formed a person.

A sweet smile was directed at him. "I'm a spirit that was turned into a human." The person answered his silent question softly before grabbing the brunet's hand and leading him around the tree.

Kai jumped as the person standing in front him suddenly released his hand and moved to the white-haired girl. She leaned down to her and smiled a soft motherly smile that sent warmth flowing across his chest.

"Why are you so kind to me? Is it pity because you know that I am so inferior?" The lonesome girl asked the other in a voice nary voice louder then a whisper. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." The other girl replied as her eyes sparkled with a gentle light and the white figure busted into sobs right then and there.

Taking a step back, Kai ran his eyes over the newcomer with hair the greenest that he had ever seen. The girl had it tied into pigtails and was dressed in a brown and white flower dress that ended at her knees. The green-haired girl smiled happily as she helped the white-haired one to her feet.

"I'm Miku." The green-haired girl smiled and tilted her head as her locks swirled around her. The white-haired one rubbed her eyes and bowed elegantly to her. "I-I'm H-Haku." She whispered so quietly that the two could barely make out what she had said.

"Haku? That's a lovely name." Miku giggled as she gently smoothed down the girl's long white hair. "Lovely hair as well."

Haku smiled before turning to the brunet. "W-What's your name?" She asked, smiling shyly at him. Kai blinked and blushed, playing with his fingers. "Umm… I'm K-Kai. It's a p-pleasure to meet you."

"Kya~!" Miku squealed loudly, making the two jump, as she threw her arms around Kai and hugged him tightly to her chest, causing the young boy to blush deeply as Haku giggled daintily behind her hand.

Amber eyes flashed open as the small brunet sat up, breathing hard. Looking around, the boy calmed down as he noted that he was safe in his room. He jumped slightly as the bathroom door opened and tensed as a familiar blond walked out. Furrowing his brows for a moment, Len looked over the brunet before raising a brow. "Master? Are you okay?"

Kai looked up at Len as he walked over to him before letting out a small shaky laugh and nodding. "I-I'm fine. Just had a funny dream." He finally shrugged off his feelings as the blond tilted his head in thought before giggling and nodding in acceptance. Not a second later, the door opened to reveal two more familiar people.

Seeing his friends, Kai blushed and pulled the white sheet up to his chin.

"Sakura, Kyo." Len greeted as Kai soon noticed that the boy was dressed casually in his yellow-and-white striped hoodie with skin-tight jeans that was decorated with yellow bands at the end. Tilting his head, the brunet scanned his other friends. Kyo had gelled his hair so that it was spiked in the back; he was dressed in a light-red collared shirt with slightly baggy black jeans. Turning to look at the pink-haired girl, Kai saw that she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail; she was dressed in a short pink dress with a black bow on her shoulder along with matching leggings.

"Is something supposed to be happening today?" Kai asked with a tilt of his head. Sakura giggled before smiling widely at the boy. "Well~ We are going on a road trip."

"A… road… trip…?" Kai repeated in confusion before jumping as Len suddenly sat down right in front of him. "Hai, Master. We're going to Manchester."

"W-What? W-Why?" Kai yelped as Sakura tilted her head and Kyo smirked. "We're going to see Aunt Nagiri." He explained, causing the brunet to frown deeply. "Aunt Nagiri… You mean that crazy bat that you're always going on about?" Kai deadpanned, ignoring the raven-haired boy who paled and silently motioned for the brunet to cut off before laughing nervously as Sakura suddenly whipped around and glared daggers at him.

"Aunt Nagiri isn't crazy, you bastard!" The girl snarled, cracking her fists threateningly as Kyo stepped backwards and held up his hands defensively while leaning back. "She's the nicest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Right? Kyo-kun?" The pinkette hissed with a tight smile.

"Y-Yeah. That's right." Kyo forced a smile as his step-sister turned away with a huff before muttering under his breath, "To you, she is."

Len giggled at the siblings before turning back to his master, "Um… Kai-kun?" He called, tilting his head as the brunet blinked. "Yeah…?" The brunet replied in a daze. "Um…You might want to get dressed… or at least pull up the sheets."

"…."

Kai blinked a couple of times before slowly looking down. The pure white sheet had fallen down, proudly showing off the top part of his 'friend'. Blushing madly, Kai let out a small meep and yanked the sheet up to his chest. "I-I… I'll get dressed…" He mumbled, looking down in embarrassment before glancing over at the bickering siblings.

Len smiled at the brunet before slowly turning to their friends and frowning. Letting a soft sigh, the blond straightened up and clapped his hands. "Alright, children. Time to get out of the room."

Abruptly shutting up, both Sakura and Kyo looked up at the blond who blushed lightly and looked away. "Master n-needs to change."

"Ohhh." Sakura grabbed her brother by the ear and began to pull him towards the door, chirping. "We'll be waiting outside then."

"Ah! Sakura! I can walk on my own!" Kyo hissed as the two left the room.

Kai sighed before stretching his arms out and letting the sheet fall before letting out a small eel as the blond leaned over him and pressed his lips hard against his.

After a long moment, Len pulled back with a soft pop. "You should get dressed." He giggled as Kai snapped out of his daze and blinked. "Hey, Len-kun?" He called out, pushing the sheet off and getting to his feet. "Is that my hoodie?"

Len blinked back before turning to look at the white and yellow top adorning his torso. "Oh. I thought you wouldn't mind. And besides, I like yellow." He shrugged innocently. Kai tilted his head and smiled. "Hmm~ It was a Christmas gift from Sakura. It's too big for me so you can have it."

Surprised, Len gasped and looked at the brunet making his way over to his dresser. "You sure? Wouldn't Sakura mind?"

Kai glanced at the blond. "Yeah. She wouldn't mind. She didn't say anything so I'm guessing it's okay." He smiled measuredly before moving to pull out a cotton white shirt that had a purple stripe going across it along with skin-tight jeans. He casted a single glance over at the blond before beginning to get dressed. Once fully clothed, the brunet followed the blond out of his room.

"Finally!" Sakura said with her hands on her hips. Kyo rolled his eyes at his sister and turned to the other boys.

"How are we getting to Manchester?" Len asked as he scratched the top of his head. Sakura blinked and smiled. "Oh right. I almost forgot." She said, turning and pulling out four bright-pink tickets. "We're taking the train."

"The… train?" Len blinked and turned to his brown-haired master.

"What's a train?"

_**Don't forget to Review^^**_

_**P.S My Twin's joined Fanfic-Yay**_

_**Anywa he's writeing a SoraxRoxas fic**_

_**It's called 'My Bloody GhostLover'**_

_**It's good, go read it XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: Okay well Lens basically a Uke but is Seme when it comes to sex.**_

_**And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me^^**_

**Chapter 10**

The shy brunet sat outside of an old brown door with a straw basket resting on his lap. He was dressed in a pair of black shorts with a long-sleeved white button-up shirt underneath a matching black vest.

The boy hummed to himself as he fidgeted with the material. "Good job, Kai." Giggled a soft voice, making said boy look up and smile shyly at the white-haired woman standing over him. "T-Thanks, Haku."

Haku smiled down at him before turning as a familiar green-haired girl walked up to them, holding a basket filled with colorful fruits. The girl gently placed the basket down next to the two and smiled happily. "I sold a few oranges." She grinned, showing off the green paper to them.

"… Maybe we should get jobs…" Haku mused lightly as she glanced at the two before turning to look up. The trio was standing in the middle of a newly built village. The village itself circled around a large and beautiful white stone castle.

"Jobs?" Miku repeated in puzzlement as she pulled out a peach and forced it into Kai's hands as if to say 'eat'.

Kai glanced up at the older woman and smiled thankfully before biting into the fruit.

Haku wiped away the sweat that clung to her forehead and nodded. "Well, a job is when you work for someone and get paid for it. Or sometimes you work for someone for a home and food, a good life." She explained softly. Miku blinked in thought before grinning at the paler woman. "So we're getting jobs?"

"Hai." Haku nodded and picked out a large apple to munch on. Kai licked at the juice that trailed from his mark on the peach before glancing up. "How?" He asked the almighty question as his cheeks flushed a light pink when Haku ran her fingers through his hair in a motherly fashion.

"Back at the central post is a whole bunch of job applications." The white one explained as she pointed down a street full of busy villagers.

Kai blinked and stared down the street before looking back at the two girls. "So we're going to go look now…?" He asked softly before smiling shyly when Miku hugged him. "Don't worry! We'll get jobs together. Right, Haku?"

Haku nodded and gently patted the boy on the head before turning and stretching her arms out. "Well then, come on."

Kai yawned lightly and jumped up to his feet, scanning over his two female companions. Haku had on a long black dress with white puffy sleeves along with a matching white fluffy apron. Her long white hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a white bow. Miku had on a similar outfit. She was dressed in a brown leather shirt with a black skirt that stopped just under her knees along with a white apron. Her long green hair was pulled up into twin pleated ponytails and shimmered beautifully in the sunlight.

Haku slowly wiped her hands on her apron and watched the younger children play before turning to look at the busy streets. "I wonder what kind of job I'll get." Miku asked aloud as she and Kai followed Haku up the street.

Kai tilted his head. "Hmm… You look like a nanny… or maybe a nurse?" Kai giggled as Miku grinned and posed mock-sexily, making the brunet giggle some more before she turned to look over the brunet. "Hmm… Well, you look like a baker." She smiled as the boy scrunched up his nose and made a funny face. "M-Me? A baker?" He asked incredulously as Haku began to laugh. "Yeah! Why not? You make great food after all."

Kai huffed and crossed his arms. "Only because that baker in the other village taught me." He mumbled with a faint blush from the compliment as Miku tilted her head in thought. "Oh yeah… What was his name again? He made great desserts."

"Kyo. His name was Kyo the Cake Wizard!" Haku giggled over her shoulder. "Maybe when we get more money we can go visit him?"

Kai looked up and beamed. "Yeah! That would be great! …Hey, Haku? What type of job do you think you'll get?"

"Mm… Don't know. It all depends on what's there so don't get your hopes too high up." She smiled at them as they turned a corner and walked into the town square. It was essentially a large space with a drinking well set in the middle and surrounded by wooden poles. Various different colored papers were attached to these wooden poles.

Leaning forward, Kai scanned a red colored paper and giggled. "Want to be a chimney sweeper?" He asked Miku, causing her to make a face and huff. "No. Thanks." She said bluntly, crossing her arms and making the other two laugh.

Haku looked away from the two giggling teens and looked over at the other colored papers. "Hmm… Cleaner, shoe shiner, seamstress, farmer…" She mumbled softly.

"Ah. Haku." Kai piped up, making said girl look at him. "Hm?" She looked at him from over her shoulder and noticed that the brunet was holding a piece of paper. Kai looked at the paper with his nose scrunched up as Miku leaned over his shoulder to take a peek as well.

"What is it?" Haku asked, walking up to them as Kai sighed forlornly. "Why can't I read?" He muttered to himself as he reposted the paper to the wooden pole. Haku gently patted the boy on the shoulder. "It's not your fault. You lost your memories." She shrugged before taking the paper and raising a brow. "You must've been attracted to this because of the fancy writing and the brightly color." She smiled at the younger boy as she waved the golden colored paper at him. Kai smiled sheepishly and shrugged, looking down. "Still…"

Miku hugged Kai around the shoulders. "Hey… Don't worry about it. You're getting better." She said and the brunet thought back to all of the nights spent with Haku and a pink-haired woman who lived a few houses down the street. Both women had been helping him learn how to read and write again.

Haku looked down at the paper again before her eyes lit up and a smile adorned her lips. "Wow! Good catch, Kai! It's a job application for three! Let's see… Maid needed-" Haku began as Miku snapped her head up in excitement. "Oooh~ Can I be the maid?" She asked with pleading eyes. Haku laughed softly. "We'll see…" She smiled before continuing again. "Maid needed, cook needed, garden helper needed. If interested, then please hurry to apply because these positions won't stay open for long."

Kai tilted his head and shyly looked at them. "Are we going to try to apply then?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind applying for the cook, Miku can apply for the maid and I'll apply for the garden helper. This way our little family can stay together." Haku smiled gently as her long white hair swayed with the wind as Miku nodded and cheered happily. Kai sighed softly but smiled nonetheless. "Okay."

A soft groan was heard as the shy brunet slowly woke from another dream. His amber eyes saw blurry shapes from outside of the window he was leaning against and blinked several times to clear away the residual sleep. Yawning, the boy pushed himself away from the glass and looked around him.

He was sitting in a four-seat booth that rumbled with every motion taken by the vehicle he sat within. It took awhile before the boy realized that he was sitting on a train. Glancing around him, he saw two people sitting across from him: Kyo and Sakura. The raven-haired boy was sitting directly across from Kai with his arm propped up on the windowsill. He had an old book flipped open on his lap and was glancing through the pages. Kai raised his brows in surprise. "Desserts?"

Kyo glanced up and smirked at the baffled brunet. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He joked softly before glancing back down at the colorful images and replying. "Yeah. I used to make desserts with my mom." He shrugged with a light blush and Kai nodded in understanding. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Kyo. After all, I used to go flower pressing with mine before she… before she passed away."

"Flower pressing?" Kyo echoed the phrase and chuckled softly at the image it brought before frowning with a wince. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bring up painful memories." The boy apologized softly, causing Kai to shake his head gently. "Nah. Don't worry about it. I was pretty young so I can't remember her too clearly." He shrugged almost nonchalantly. The raven-haired boy tilted his head and furrowed his brows. "Do you remember anything about her?"

Kai blinked and glanced over at him before looking down sadly. "All I remember is a woman with short blond hair but her eyes are… blurred in my mind… always blurry…" Kai mumbled as he gazed back out of the window. Distantly, he noticed that Sakura was snuggled up against her step-brother, sleeping soundly, whereas Len was resting his head on Kai's shoulder, apparently sleeping as well.

Not noticing, Kyo tilted his head in thought. "Blurry eyes?" He repeated softly as Kai nodded. "Yeah. She always seemed to have blurry eyes… Hmm… I suppose it's ironic in a sense: I used to call her the smiling lady." Kai laughed before looking down at his fingers as they laced together on his lap.

"Smiling lady… How do you know she's your mother?" Kyo asked, closing his book and looking at the brunet who simply smiled. "Because… Whenever I think about her, she always gives me a warm feeling… right here." Kai answered softly as he gently pressed a hand over his chest, over his heart. "So… Yeah. I believe she's my mother. And I always remember her holding flowers and pressing them with me…"

A moment of silence passed before Kyo sighed and looked up with a smile. "Well, just don't forget that you have us now." He laughed before a soft ping was heard, making the two look up in surprise. "Oh! It's our stop." Kyo said before turning to Sakura and gently shaking her. "Sakura. Hey, Sakura. Wake up." He whispered as Kai followed his lead and turned to the blond.

After the two were awakened, the four got off of the black train.

Once outside, Len looked up at the metal object and grinned in interest. "So cool~ I like trains." He cooed, causing Kai to giggle and shake his head. "Yeah. They are pretty cool." Kai nodded before turning to Kyo and asked, "Where to now?"

The raven-haired boy looked up and blinked before turning to one of the pay phone booths available. "I'll go see if I can call Aunt Nagiri to pick us up." The boy shrugged with a slight grimace before jogging off.

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed as she watched her step-brother reluctantly go. "You know, it's funny that Kyo calls her Aunt Nagiri when she's… well, when she's our age." The pinkette giggled before shrugging. "Give or take, anyway."

"So… How old is this Nagiri then?" Len asked, leaning to the side with his hands in his pockets. Sakura glanced around before smiling slightly. "She's about 17..."

"Yeah. She's our age then." Len rolled his eyes before yawning and rubbing his eyes. "We're all around 15 years old." The blonde shrugged before mockingly adding, "Give or take, anyway."

Kai giggled as Sakura glared at the boy. "I am 15 years old." She hissed, green eyes ablating as the blond smirked. "Oh really? You look older." He said, smiling faux-innocently at his master who burst out into laughter as Sakura snarled and raised a fist in an effort to hit the boy when a pale hand suddenly grabbed hers.

"Sorry, sis, but Len's right. You do look older than what you are." Kyo said with an innocent shrug as Sakura gaped like a fish at the two boys before turning to Kai who blushed at the sudden attention and shrugged guiltily. "Boys!" The pinkette finally huffed and stomped her foot before turning away to grumble under her breath.

"Are you sure all of us are boys?" Kyo asked, tilting his head in thought and causing the others to look at him in confusion. "I mean, Kai's got to be like 50% girl, right?" The raven-haired boy teased with a laugh before diving under his sister's fist as Kai stuttered, "F-Fifty percent g-girl?!" Len tilted his head in thought. "That… does sort of make sense." The blond mused aloud before stumbling a bit when Kai suddenly clung to his side.

"Len-kun~" The brunet whined, making the blond laugh. "Relax, Master." Len said gently, rubbing his back as Kyo dodged another fist to his head before turning to look at the other two and grinning impishly. "See? It's totally true!" Sakura paused to look over the clinging brunet and slowly dropped her aggressive stance as the blond shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Sorry, Master, but it does make a lot of sense."

"…"

For a moment, the brunet just stared at the trio in shock before he huffed and stomped passed them. "It was a stupid idea to come to Manchester…" Kai grumbled and as he pushed the glass door open.

"Kai-chan~"

"I am not a girl, darn it!"

_**Oh and don't forget to reviw^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note: Okay well Lens basically a Uke but is Seme when it comes to sex.**_

_**And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me^^**_

**Chapter 11**

"How much longer?" A short pink-haired girl groaned as she followed a boy with raven-black hair. Who had his hands in his pockets, the male simply shrugged as he led the small group up the hill. "Just a little longer."

Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes before glancing over her shoulder and smiling at the two behind her. "He must be pretty tired."

The blond of the group glanced up in a daze, making the rosette stop and lean towards him in worry. "You okay, Len?" She asked as she took notice of how his eyes glowed lightly. Hearing the girl's voice, the boy snapped out of it and shook his head before smiling uneasily. "Y-Yeah."

"Hmm…" Groaned a very soft voice, making the blond shift the brunet draped over his back before blushing lightly as Kai tightened his grip around him. "Isn't he heavy?" Sakura asked, tilting her head as Len shook his head again. "Nope. He's actually really light." Len shrugged as he readjusted his grip again in order to keep the boy from sliding down his back. It was rather adorable to see the blond giving his master a piggy-back ride.

"You coming?" Kyo yelled from up the street, making the two look up in surprise. "Yeah!" Sakura called back, waving a hand before the two resumed their trek. Once at the top, Len blinked and stared down at the unfamiliar neighborhood.

"Wow… Your aunt really lives here?" He asked in amazement as his blue eyes scanned all of the fancy houses that lined the streets. "Um… Yeah." Sakura nodded as they began to walk down the street, scanning the houses.

"Hm." A soft groan came from the brunet on the blond's back before a pair of bright amber eyes opened. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Len grinned before gently setting the boy down on his feet. Once stable on the ground, Kai groaned softly and glanced around before rubbing his eyes. "Hmm?" Kai yawned once before smiling at the blonde. "Hey…. Where are we?"

Len tilted his head before laughing softly. "Apparently this is where Aunt Nagiri lives." He explained with a tilt of his head as Kai glanced at the uniquely structured and colored buildings. "She…. lives… here…?" Kai repeated, his eyes flickered back to the blond in awe and received a smile and a nod in reply. "Yeah. I know. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Well, to be honest, Aunt Nagiri lives here." Kyo cut in making the three suddenly stopped in order to look at the large blue Victorian-styled house in front of them.

"Here…" Kai mumbled softly while looking up at the house. "Yeah. She's posh." Sakura giggled in response, walking up the steps, as Kai and Len glanced at each other before rushing after the pinkette as the grouchy raven reluctantly followed from behind–he obviously didn't want to see his aunt.

Sakura breathed in deeply and gently knocked on the double doors. After hearing a few shuffles from behind the doors, they were pulled open to reveal a tall and lean woman. She had black curly hair with light-brown highlights and rounded green eyes along with a pair of fine lips.

Her attire consisted of a white tank-top with a pair of light-blue jeans. Tilting her head ever so slightly, the raven-haired woman smiled. "Ah, Sakura." She said softly before pulling the rosette in and hugging her tightly. "You've grown so much and become so beautiful. But what are you doing here?"

Sakura giggled at the compliment and gently pulled away. "Well, I was hoping that we could stay here for a while." She asked, flicking her pink locks over her shoulder to direct the other's attention to the group behind her. Nagiri blinked and looked over the newcomers before smiling gently. "Of course. I would love to meet your friends."

Kai tilted his head as he scanned the woman in front of him before startling when a puff of warm air grazed his ear. Glancing at the blond besides him, the brunet blushed faintly as Len whispered secretively, "She sounds so cheesy."

Kai felt a small smile slip across his lips and giggled softly before nodding in agreement. Len chuckled in response as he and the brunet grinned at one another before the shy brunet let out a small yelp as he was suddenly yanked into a bone crushing hug. "Kya~ You're so cuuuuuute~" Nagiri squealed softly before grabbing onto the other boy and dragging him into her embrace. "Simply a-do-ra-ble!" She cooed as both boys flushed deeply when their faces were smothered into her bust.

Once she pulled away, the blond smiled nervously up at the woman before reaching up and scratching his head nervously. Nagiri blinked as she caught sight of the bright-yellow marks on the boy's wrist. Not believing her eyes, she gripped the boy's arm and pulled up his sleeve in order to see four numbers.

"Zero-zero-zero-four…" She mumbled under her breath in disbelief before scanning the blond once more. "Impossible…"

"Whaa…?" Len blinked before he felt a familiar feeling creep into his heart. Ripping away from the woman, the blond narrowed his eyes at her. A deep feeling churned in the pit of his stomach. For some reason, he did not like this woman. "Who… are you?"

Nagiri looked at the short blond before glancing around and shaking her head. "Quickly! Everyone inside." She hissed quietly.

Nervously, Kai looked over at the siblings who shrugged in confusion before they all followed the older female into her house.

Once everyone was inside, the five settled around a small wooden table. Glancing up, Len frowned when he noticed that the raven-haired woman was still looking at him with that strange look in her eyes.

"Umm… Aunt Nagiri? Will you please explain what's going on?" Sakura pleaded softly with a worried look on her face. Said aunt turned to her niece and nodded slowly. "Where to start…" She muttered to herself in thought before snapping her fingers decisively. "Oh! I know!"

"When I was a young girl, my mother used to tell me these amazing stories of when she was just a young girl." Nagiri explained softly, "My great grandmother used to be a high-class mechanic. She worked for very, very high-end companies as well as for the government." Nagiri continued before breathing deeply. "Many of her projects included advanced weapons and such but nothing was more amazing then her project on a special group of humanoids. These were the _very_ first humanoids ever built."

Blinking, Kai gnawed at his bottom lip. He had a strange feeling that he knew where this was going.

"As my mother grew up. She began to notice certain things about these humanoids." Nagiri said, pausing briefly as she sipped at the cup of water in her hands. "Certain… things…?" Kyo muttered to himself, tilting his head in thought.

"My mother began to document what she noticed. One of the things she noticed was that these humanoids appeared to have feelings. And not just the emotions that they were programmed to have. Rather, they were very much like you and me. They could feel sadness, anger, happiness… every emotion it seemed." Nagiri said, counting on her hand. "Another thing she noticed was that these humanoids were interested in certain hobbies: singing and dancing were common. But the thing that she noticed the most was that they were very (and I mean VERY) interested in relationships between two people."

Nagiri tilted her head in thought before smiling softly. "You see, they were rather amazing… to be able to feel to that degree… but… there was a very big error in their make-up."

"An error?" Sakura asked, blinking in confusion and apprehension.

"Mmhm~" Nodding her head, Nagiri frowned faintly. "As you've probably learned in school, emotions can be the result of hormones being released in your body. However, for the humanoids, their hormones tended to build-up. And because there wasn't really a way to break-down these hormones, they soon became hostile towards one another as well as towards the people who looked after them."

"I don't know too much about them though. Everything that I've just told you are only the things that my mother told me. But apparently the humanoids _did _have a singular goal." The raven-haired woman trailed off, tilting her head to the side as her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. "I'm not sure what it was but my mother said that this goal did… _help_ with their… problem…"

"Wait…! So what's this got to do with Len?" Sakura asked, tilting her own head though the emotions playing across her face gave away the fact that she had a theory. Still reeling from the information, Kai simply shook his head. "Len is… He's one of the first… isn't he?" The brunet mumbled quietly before jumping slightly as Len cuddled up to his side.

"I'm not sure but… those numbers… They've appeared in my great grandmother's book." Nagiri said, nodding to the blond who glared back at her through his bangs. "Well, yeah, but wouldn't all of the other humanoids from different companies have similar number codes? It could just be a coincidence." Kyo replied dubiously with a small frown.

"No. It's not a coincidence. Nowadays, company humanoids have their company name written on their skin, not numbers." Nagiri explained gently before flinching minutely when Len hissed irritably. "You have no proof, _girl_, so I suggest that you butt out of other people's business." That said, the blond stormed out of the room, slamming the door brutally behind him.

Sakura glanced at the trembling door before turning back to her aunt who was pale with a terrified look on her face. "I'll go… I'll go calm him down…" Kai whispered after an awkward moment as he stood up, chancing a glance at the silent woman. "I'm… I'm sorry about that…" Kai said, bowing stiffly before rushing out of the room.

"Len…?" Kai called out softly, glancing around the hallway for any glimpse of the missing blond. "Len-kun?" The brunet called out again with a worried frown before jumping when a hand gently grabbed his. "I'm… I'm here, Master…"

Turning, Kai smiled faintly in relief before frowning when the blonde whimpered softly and refused to raise his bowed head. Seeing this, Kai stepped closer and pulled the blond into a warm hug. "It's okay." Kai whispered, rubbing the boy's back before moving to kiss the blond on the cheek.

Blushing lightly, Len smiled and leaned closer before pressing his own lips gently against the brunet's. Kai sighed softly, pleased at the response, as he gently massaged around Len's cheeks before entangling his fingers into soft blond locks.

Feeling the brunet's mouth part, Len moved to flick his tongue briefly against the other's before tracing around Kai's lips only to dive back in and rub against that warm moist muscle.

Once the two pulled away, Kai blushed at the smirking blond before shivering as Len gently left butterfly kissed down the brunet's neck. "Len-kun… I don't care if you're different… I… I…" Kai blushed and shook his head. "We should go back." He quickly muttered, trying to not look at the blond's face.

Frowning, Len huffed a small sigh before nodding. "Fine…" He grumbled, clearly not satisfied, but followed the brunet back into the room nonetheless, ignoring the startled stares he got from the others.

Still grumbling under his breath, the blond moved to sit next to _his_ brunet.

Nagiri watched the blond carefully before shaking her head and tossing her loose hair behind her. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." She apologized with a small and shaky smile. Len merely rolled his eyes and looked away. "Anyway, this part is the real kicker. Neither my mother nor I understand why but…" She breathed deeply. "Apparently, the people who made them had actually made them based on this… well… I'm not sure… All I know is that the man was observed with a certain history and…"

"And that has something to do with why they were made?" Kyo concluded as his aunt trailed off once more before running his hands through his hair. Nagiri simply nodded her head. "Hai, that's right."

Meanwhile, Len's eyes had darkened and narrowed with every word spoken before he shifted closer to Kai and buried his face in his master's shoulder, deciding to ignore everything that was going on around him. "Master…" He whispered softly, making the boy hum quietly, "Hmm?"

"I'm tired…" The blond stated and amber eyes flashed lightly with worry. "Umm… Nagiri-san?" Kai piped up, causing the said woman to turn to him in confusion. "I'm a little tired. What room should Len and I stay in?"

Nagiri blinked before smiling and pushing herself up. "Down the hallway, on the right hand corner, is a spare room." She said gently. Kai nodded and stood as Len followed him out of the room. "T-Thank you." Kai called out before he and Len disappeared from their sight.

"So… This is our room?" Len asked after Kai opened the door as he glanced around the large and pale white room. The brunet simply smiled. "Apparently so."

_**Note: plz review^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: Okay well Lens basically a Uke but is Seme when it comes to sex.**_

_**And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me^^**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Unable to sleep, the brunet sighed. He could not help but wonder what Nagiri was going on about earlier that day.

He wondered if Len really _was_ one of those humanoids. And if so, then what was his main goal? And what was that man obsessed with that made him make these humanoids?

Kai frowned as he laid on the double bed next to his blond, who had gone to bed in silence. Thinking back on it now, the brunet noticed that Len had not said a _single_ word to him since they had entered the room.

Turning to look at the blond who was facing his way, Kai tilted his head as he watched the boy. Long and thick lashes fluttered lightly as his chest raised and fell. Kai leaned closer to his partner and slowly looked down at the bright yellow numbers.

"Zero-zero-zero-four…" He mumbled softly under his breath and nipped at his bottom lip before slowly pulling himself away from his bed. He walked around it until he was behind the blond. Carefully holding his breath, the brunet slowly raised a hand and touched the back of the blond's neck, pushing in the skin-colored door.

Feeling his plug-in door open, Len's blue eyes snapped open and froze when he noticed that his master was _not_ in the place he _should have _been. "Kai-kun, _what_ are you doing?" He whispered steadily but his tone was ice cold.

Kai shivered at the voice and leaned back, looking away. "N-Nothing." He mumbled his response. The blond was not pleased and growled slightly, pushing himself up and closing the door on his neck. "Don't lie to me. _What_ were you doing?" He demanded. His blue eyes sharpened and narrowed almost dangerously.

Kai trembled at the glare and looked away again, biting his bottom lip. "I-I was w-wondering about w-what N-Nagiri-" He began only to be cut off by an angry snarl. "I don't give a shit what _she_ says."

The brunet gasped when the blond swore, surprised at how acrid he was acting. Kai sighed and walked back to his side of the bed, sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest. "I know I-I've upset y-you. But I w-was just wondering… I mean… Y-You turned u-up on my door s-step without an e-explanation."

"I _told _you why I was, why I _am_, here." Len growled, feeling increasingly more annoyed at the brunet when he shook his head negatively. "I d-don't think being h-here for my s-s-sexual needs count as a-a reason." Kai mumbled, nipping at his bottom lip while Len let out a soft huff and rolled his eyes. "I don't know." He snarled as he crossed his arms across his chest in an almost defensive manner. Kai shook his head and bit his bottom lip hard to stop himself from saying anything he might regret before he slowly nodded his head in concession. "O-Okay Len-kun…"

A moment of tense silence passed before the blond sighed and shook his own head. His bright blue eyes softened to his usual disposition. "Look, Master, I-I understand that you're confused but… please… don't ask me anymore… I don't really… _remember_ anything."

Kai blinked and tilted his head. "W-What _do_ you remember though?"

Shoulders slumping in submission, Len sighed softly and turned to look at his hands. "I remember a couple of things. I remember a laughing girl." A huff of amusement left his lips. "A laughing girl?" Kai repeated softly, tilting his head in confusion. "Yeah… I remember feeling really protective over her. It was like she was my younger sister… or maybe an older one." He whispered the last part more to himself than to his brown-haired master.

"What a-about a name?" Kai asked softly, not wanting to scare the blond into silence. A thoughtful look crossed onto his face as Len glanced up before a gentle smile bloomed on his lips. "Rin. Her name's Rin… And… I think… We were twins." The blonde laughed softly as amber eyes widened in surprise. "Twins? Do you miss her?" Len nipped at his top lip as an ambivalent, almost bitter, expression came forth. "Can't miss something you don't remember."

Kai pursed his lips. "You've got to miss her at least a little." He said, making the other shrug. "I guess. But I don't really remember her at all. Only a few pictures. Like there's a mental photo album in my head."

"… D-Do you remember anything else?" The brunet asked softly. "… Yeah. I remember a couple of other people. Hmm… … … I remember a blue-haired man." The blond said, running a hand through his hair. "Blue hair?" Kai whispered, blinking rapidly in shock. "Blue…" He repeated before he furrowed his brows. "Like the man who dropped you off at my home…"

Len tilted his head. "Did he have matching blue eyes? And maybe a scarf?" He continued on, making Kai's eyes widened in remembrance. "Y-Yeah… And a white jacket!" The brunet added in excitement as he leaned forward. Len smiled widely, "Kaito-senpai…"

"Kaito…?" Kai tested out the name, tilting his head in confusion. "Mmhm~" Len nodded. "Yeah. I think he was one of the older models. I think that's why I call him Kaito-senpai. I remember him being like a… a father, or maybe an older brother… Him and Meiko-senpai… They were the oldest. I think. They looked after us…" Len said, still smiling as he lost himself within his scattered memories. "Oh… man. I'm so happy that I'm not the only one… Kaito-senpai is a Vocaloid too! So I'm not the only one…" The blond whispered though Kai could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Maybe we'll see him again soon, Len-kun." Kai smiled at the blond who grinned and nodded "Yeah. I really hope so… I would really like to see Rin again… I wonder if she's got a great master… someone like you." He said, making the brunet blush brightly. "M-Maybe?"

"I really do hope so…" Len muttered before shaking his head. "Do you remember anything else?" Kai asked, leaning forward some more. "Mm… Oh yeah! I remember a girl with green hair pulled into-" "-pigtails." Kai cut him off, making the blond blink and look at his master in surprise. "How did you…?" Kai blushed even brighter under his gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "I d-don't know w-why but I just f-felt like I know w-what she looks like…" Kai shrugged, looking down at his lap as Len tilted his head in thought.

"That's… weird…." Len mumbled softly before shaking his head. "Anyway, her name's Miku. She was… well, I have this feeling that she was like an older sister!"

"Miku…" Kai repeated. The name sounded familiar to him. He closed his eyes as a strange feeling of nostalgia settled over him and smiled softly. But his calm did not last as the blond suddenly jumped him. The brunet gasped as he suddenly found himself on his back with the blond over him on all fours. "L-Len-kun?"

Len tilted his head with a sly smile on his pale lips. "Master~ We just had a sensitive moment so~ Let's make love~" The blond robot purred as his eyes twinkled. "B-But this i-isn't our h-home…" Kai whined lightly, blushing a brighter color when Len simply quirked a brow. "Do I look like I care?"

Kai sighed at the other's indifference before pulling the blond down so that their lips pressed against each other. A gasp left the brunet's lips when Len began to grind his hips against his own, rubbing their rapidly hardening groins together. Feeling the boy's lips part, Len quickly pushed his tongue in and began to play harshly with the brunet's.

Once the blond pulled away with a pop, he looked down at the brunet with a smirk. "This time's rough, ne?" He said cheekily as Kai's eyes widened. "R-Rough? W-What do you mean by that?!"

Len tilted his head before chuckling. "You'll see~" He chirped, pushing himself up so that he was straddling Kai's hips. "Now then… Where should I start?"

Kai blushed darker before gasping when the blond began to pull at his boxers. He reached down to grasp the clothing only to have his hands slapped away. "Now, now, Master. These need to come off." Len sang before smirking as he tossed the garment over his shoulders.

Grinning at the pale skin, Len leaned down and began to nip at the brunet's special place. "N-No, Len-kun. Stop." Kai cried, trying to move away from the blond who sighed in mock disappointment. "Oh Master, I was really hoping I wouldn't need to do this~"

"D-Do w-what?" Kai asked, feeling his stomach curl as the blond sent him a twisted smile before he turned and pulled his bag from the ground. Quickly rifling through it, Len soon pulled out a coil of yellow rope.

Kai's eyes widened as he looked at the rope in the blond's hand. "Y-You've been carrying _that_ around w-with you?" He squeaked, moving his arms protectively to his chest before gazing warily at Len when he began to giggle. "Mmhmm~" The blond nodded cheerily. "I wanted to use it during an outing…" He purred with a perverted grin. "It's one of the things I ordered." He added with a careless shrug.

Kai blinked before he frowned in thought. "_One_ of the things you ordered?"

"…" Len simply smirked wider and leaned closer so that the two were face to face with only a millimeter of space separating their lips. "I want our future times to be much more… _exciting_~" Len said, winking before closing the gap once again. Kai melted into the hot embrace.

When the two pulled apart, the brunet, though dazed, quickly noticed that he couldn't move his arms. Letting loose a few confused sounds from the back of his throat, the boy struggled to pull his arms down from the bedposts. "W-What the-?!"

Len chuckled as he watched his master's face flush in embarrassment. "You won't be able to get away now~"

Kai looked up and gasped as he saw the yellow rope tied around his arms and to the bedposts. "… Oh." Before he could voice his opinion, Kai yelped as the blond suddenly began to kiss and nip at his neck. "I told you, Master. We're playing rough tonight." He whispered against his lover's wet neck before Kai heard a loud ripping sound.

Gaping in shock, the brunet watched as the blond threw away the ripped up shirt. "That w-was my favorite shirt!" He cried as the blond smirked cheekily. "Too bad. I prefer you shirtless after all~"

"But L-Len-kun-" He began only to be cut off as said boy suddenly bit down hard on his neck, making the brunet cry out as the other lapped at the wound and hummed at the metallic tang of blood as if he were some kind of a bloodthirsty vampire.

"Ah…" Kai gasped when Len started to nip down his chest. "Hmm… Tell me what you want, Kai-chan." The blond flicked at one of Kai's sensitive nipples, making said boy's hips to arch up in want though he was held down.

"I-I w-want y-you to…" Kai mumbled, his once pale cheeks burning with heat as Len moved down to his stomach and bit down hard on his right hip, making the brunet cry again. "Hmm? Want me to what?"

Kai whimpered and shook his head. "I want you to t-t-" The brunet gasped again as the blond raced one of his fingers up his thigh. "Hmm? I'm sorry?" Len said playfully.

"I-I want you to-to tongue fuck me!" Kai squealed loudly. His eyes closed tightly as he felt the blond suddenly pull away from him. "All you had to do was ask, Kai-chan." Len smirked before diving back down. Kai gasped as he felt that strong, hot, wet muscle suddenly lick at the tip of his stiff member.

"Oh, Kai-chan. Look at all the yummy cum that you're leaking." Len smirked at the arousing sight as his dick twitched in excitement before he suddenly lashed at it with his tongue, making Kai moan loudly.

"Oh-AHH~" Kai let out another cry when the blonde suddenly devoured his member and twirled his tongue around the tip before biting gently, making Kai jump and whimper as he tried hard to get his hands free only to fail again and again.

"L-Len-kun…" He whined, struggling to move his arms once again in order to grasp that bobbing blond head as Len thoroughly tasted the brunet, nipping here and there every now and then, making the brunet squirm in pleasure. "Aaahhh~"

Kai's eyes began to tear up as he felt the familiar tightness build up in the pit of his stomach, making him shiver. "L-Len-kun, I'm g-going t-tooooo-!" Kai let out a loud scream as he finally came into the computer's mouth.

Len smirked and tilted his head as he pulled away and looked down at the flushed face of his lover as he struggled to catch his breath from the blow job that was so very different from his first.

Nodding to himself in pride, Len slowly stood and began to pull off his own clothes. Hearing rustling and the sound of things dropping to the floor, Kai turned and blushed at the sight of his computer's naked body.

His eyes kept flickering from the door to the blond. And, oh god, it would be oh so very embarrassing if someone walked in right now. But Kai didn't have any time to dwell on it when his legs were suddenly pulled up and spread apart to reveal that private little hole. Taken by surprise, Kai didn't notice the blond tying his ankles to his hands until it was too late.

"Len-kun!" Kai cried as his eyes glanced up at his tied limbs before he gasped and lifted his hips upon feeling a hot tongue prod and enter his hole. "L-Len-kun…!"

Len hummed as he began to twirl his tongue around the hole before thrusting it into the warm hole, making Kai squirm and moan loudly. Len tightened his grip on Kai's hips before he finally pulled back and wiped away the saliva trailing down his chin.

"Ready, Kai-chan?" Len asked, tilting his head as he teasingly brushed his fingers across the round flesh before leaning closer and biting down on one of the cheeks. The brunet whimpered with need.

Pleased with the sound, Len pushed himself up into a standing position before resting his body against Kai's curled up form.

"Ah…!" Kai gasped when the blond pushed his member into the brunet's wet hole. "L-Len-kun…!"

"Ah… Ohhh~ M-Master…! You're so tight… even tighter than before…!" Len moaned as he began to rock his hips back and forth, enjoying the way his master's muscles clenched to try and keep him in. Pulling out until just the tip was still inside his partner's hole, the blond gave a brief smirk before slamming back in with a grunt, making the brunet scream at the rough entrance. Gradually, the blond's pace grew quicker and rougher with each thrust.

"Say my name, Kai-chan~" Len moaned before turning and biting the side of Kai's leg, leaving yet another red mark on the brunet's body. "Say. It. Kai.-chan!" Len smirked as he gave a jarring thrust with each word.

Kai gasped and nipped at his bottom lip. "Oh-! Ah-! I…! L-Len-kun!" His moans were incoherent as his mind was lost in the feeling of the blond moving faster, moving harsher, in him.

Panting, Len let his head roll to the side. "Hm? What was that?" He asked breathlessly, pulling all the way out again before slamming right back in, making Kai scream once again. "L-LEN-KUN!" He cried out, making Len smirk. "Ah-! D-Does this feel good?"

Kai moaned and nodded. "Oh~ Hai~ Yes!" He whimpered as the blond twisted his hips and pulled Kai's own hips far up so that he reached deeper into that tight hole. "Do you like it? Do you like this? The way I'm fucking you?"

"Hai-! Hai-! Hai-!" Kai moaned before gasping when a hand suddenly wrapped around his bobbing member, pumping him in time with each thrust. "S-So hot…" Kai whimpered as his eyes clenched shut upon feeling the heat build up in the pit of his stomach.

"L-Len-kun-! I'm g-going to c-come-!" Kai whimpered, biting at his bottom lip before letting out a loud mew as Len slammed relentlessly into the brunet's hole. "G-Good…! Come f-for me…! Master~" He moaned before pulling on the yellow rope, releasing the brunet's arms and legs.

As soon as he could move them, Kai wrapped his legs around the blond's hips in order to pull him close. He would've blushed brightly if he weren't already flushed as he suddenly had an urge to tease the boy back. Swallowing his moans, Kai rocked back against the blond's thrust and smiled teasingly at him as Len leaned over and pressed his lips against Kai's.

Once the two parted to breathe, the brunet threw his arms around Len's neck to prevent him from moving too far away from him and brushed his lips against the other's ear. "D-Do I f-feel good?" He whispered coyly, causing the blond's breath to hitch as his flushed cheeks darkened before he nipped at Kai's neck. "Oh so good, Master~" He smirked, feeling his own heat build up in the pit of his stomach.

And after a few more deep thrusts, both boys came hard together. Kai whimpered as he felt that beloved hot liquid spray the walls of his sacred spot before he sighed in happiness as the blond sprawled bonelessly on top of him. "L-Len-kun." He murmured softly as he gently wrapped his arms around the boy, nuzzling his soft blond locks. "Hmm?" Len glanced up at the brunet with a smile of his own before kissing one of the bite marks on Kai's neck. "Rough i-is okay… b-but I like our r-romantic love m-making better." He said shyly, making Len laugh. "Yeah, me too."

Their sweet talking quickly cut off as both jumped when the door suddenly opened to reveal a sleepy rosette. "Hey, guys. Are you alright? I heard screaming and-" She blinked at the sight of two naked boys blushing so brightly that they could make a tomato jealous of their color before letting out a small squeal. "Oh my god! You guys are so cute!"

Kai let out a cry before hiding his face into Len's neck. The latter who ended up blushing even darker as he quickly pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. "Get out, Sakura!" He squeaked, having been caught off-guard.

Sakura simply giggled and bowed. "See ya tomorrow morning~" She smiled cheerfully before walking out and closing the door. A few second later, they heard: "Hm? Oh. Len's just giving Kai some _love~_" Her teasing voice could be heard on the other side, obviously speaking with another.

"I told y-you someone w-would walk in…" Kai whimpered, letting his head fall back as Len shook his head. "Why are we friends with her again?"

Kai blinked and looked at the blond with a pout. "Len-kun?"

"Hmm?" Len turned back to look at the brunet who was still pouting at him. "I just noticed something. You've been calling me -chan… I'm not a girl…"

Len simply widened his eyes in an innocent manner. "No I haven't." He said, causing Kai to shake his head. "Yes you did." Kai replied adamantly before his breath hitched when Len gently kissed him on the cheek. "No I haven't… Kai-chan."

"See! You just did!"

"Sleep, honey."

"Len-kun~!"

_**Note: plz review^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note: Okay well Lens basically a Uke but is Seme when it comes to sex.**_

_**And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me^^**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Oranges, bananas, pineapples, apples and other such things bounced on the ground.

A tall brown-haired woman looked down at the shy brunet as he stared back at her with a blank look on his cherry-like face. The newcomer had long brown hair that reached her bottom with amber highlights that matched her equally coloured eyes.

Her face flushed lightly as she looked away and rubbed her hands down her long dark brown skirt before she chanced a glance back at the boy who tilted his head in turn and let out a small sound.

"Kai-chan!" A voice called from behind the boy, causing him to jump and slowly turn around–only to be embraced in a bone-crushing hug from a white-haired woman. Following her was a green-haired woman who skidded to a stop as she leaned over with a hand pressed against her chest, breathing heavily from her chase.

"H-Haku-chan…!" Kai squeaked a bit breathlessly as the red-eyed mistress pulled away and looked down at the boy. "Oh thank god... You shouldn't run off like that, okay?" She sighed and straightened up from her crouch. The green-eyed girl moved in and grabbed the brunet's hands with tears building up in her eyes, pleading similarly, "Kai-chan, please don't run off anymore."

Kai blushed and rubbed the back of his head, partly from embarrassment and partly from guilt. "I-I'm sorry, Miku-oneesan." He whispered shyly, making Miku pout and shake her head before she turned to awkward woman standing to the side and bowed with an apologetic smile, "Sorry for whatever trouble my otouto has caused."

The brunette blushed a light pink and smiled gently. "Ah, it was no trouble." Miku blinked and nodded before something caught her attention from the corner of her eye as she gasped in surprise.

Hearing the gasp, Haku turned to look at the ground to see the dropped basket flipped over and surrounded by the many different coloured fruit littering the ground. Snapping her attention to the brunette, she gave the woman an apologetic and guilty smile. "I'm so sorry! Did Kai-chan make you drop these?"

"Oh no! Your food's gone to waste!" Miku gasped, covering her month with her hands in a very 'drama queen' fashion.

The brunette glanced at the food and laughed nervously. "Ah. Oh no. It's nothing to worry about." She said as she leaned down to pick up her fallen food. Kai blinked before pouting when Haku gently tapped him on the back of the head.

Glancing at the crouched woman once, the brunet quickly leaned down to help pick up whatever he could. As he grabbed an orange, the stranger looked at him in surprise and blushed faintly. "Ah! You don't have to help-"

"Nonsense! It IS our fault, after all." Haku smiled as she and Miku joined in and helped out.

The four slowly stood up after finishing as the nameless brunette finally had proper hold on the fruits before remembering her basket. She blushed and flipped her basket right-side up before nodding her thanks. "It was really kind of you to help me." She said softly as the three place the fallen goods back into their rightful places.

Haku glanced at the basket and took it from the woman's hands. "Don't worry about it. It was the least we could do. So, where do you live? I'll carry it." She said gently as the woman blinked in surprise before giggling and nodding. "This way, please." She said as she began to lead them down an alleyway.

"My name is Miku Yowane, by the way." The green-haired one giggled, spinning around to face the brunette who jumped at the sudden movement and laughed breathlessly. "Wow. You're really... energetic, young lady." She giggled, making Miku blush and look down in embarrassment. "My name is Meiko Sakine."

"Sakine...?" Haku repeated to herself as she felt a ping of familiarity before she gasped. "Oh! Could you be one of the chef's daughters?"

Meiko smiled and nodded, playing with her hair. "Hai, that's right. I'm Meiko Sakine, Minato Sakine's oldest daughter." She said proudly while Haku giggled and nodded in understanding. "I see, Meiko. I'm Haku Yowane and this is Kai Yowane." She said, gesturing a hand towards the short brunet who blushed when Meiko's gaze fell on him and looked away.

"Ah, Kai-chan doesn't talk much. He's really shy with new people. But he'll eventually warm up to you." Miku giggled as she spun around with her arms outstretched, giggling softly as Meiko continued to examine Kai who nipped at his top lip awkwardly.

Stubbornly looking around, Kai avoided looking at the woman. He was still embarrassed about running into her and making her spill all her food; he felt terrible. As his amber eyes restlessly scanned the streets, Kai suddenly saw a flash of yellow from the corner of his eye. Turning to look at the change, he soon noted that the yellow _thing_ was not a _thing_ but a _person_. The brunet slowed to a stop and tilted his head in curiosity. Whoever the owner was, was a girl standing by one of the castle's windows. She seemed to be a bit older than himself.

She had short, messy blonde hair that spiked out everywhere at the ends and was pulled back by a golden ribbon. She was dressed in a long black dress that had light yellow frills.

Kai tilted his head as he watched her sad and lonely blue eyes scan across the townspeople before she sighed and turned to leave the window.

"That's the Queen."

Jumping, Kai turned around to face the woman standing behind him. "T-The Queen?" He asked in confusion. "Isn't s-she a bit too... young?"

Meiko smiled, albeit sadly. "Yes, she is. I believe she's just turned 16. She had to take the throne after her brother was taken from our fair kingdom." She explained, glancing up at the castle as Kai bit his lip. "Her b-brother? Why was h-he taken?" He asked, playing with his fingers.

"About that... The previous king had an affair with an outside woman. When he died, it was said that she was pregnant and that the king had left half of the kingdom to her. The former Queen had a fit and, in order to keep the kingdom, had given up the next King-to-be and made the Princess its ruler instead. It's such a sad story…" She murmured at last before falling silent with a sigh. Miku tilted her head in thought and frowned, gazing subconsciously in the direction of the castle. "Who would do that to their own child? And for power of all things..!"

Kai stared up at the window where he had seen the Queen as his heart beat painfully. "She must miss h-him a lot..." He whispered before looking up when Haku gently hugged the boy. "Yes, I believe she does. Very much so."

He could only smile a sad yet grateful smile at his lovely little family.

End Dream

Amber eyes slowly opened to gaze up at the bright blue sky. Kai blinked a few times to clear his vision and looked around in confusion before remembering. "That's right... Nagiri took us to her herb garden." He thought to himself as he vaguely noted the soft 'pillow' he had.

Whimpering a bit at the loss of warmth, he slowly sat up anyway and turned to look at the person. There, sitting up against the tree, was his blond computer and companion.

"L-Len-kun?" Kai whispered before smiling as the other let out a soft whine. His head rolled to the side before he settled down and let out a soft breath. "He's still asleep." Kai giggled before he turned his attention to the soft sound coming from above him, smiling lightly as he slowly pushed himself up and giggled some more.

"You'll fall." He called up gently before noticing a stinging pressure loop around his backside, making the boy blush and gently rub at the afflicted area before he looked back up and blushed when his gaze met those red eyes that watched him in amusement.

"I won't." Their owner voiced back.

Kai shook his head and sighed. "But Kyo-chan..." He trailed off in his warning, watching in awe as the dark-haired boy climbed farther up the gnarled tree, twisting his own body to slip through the brunches. "You worry too much Kai! Relax once in a while, na?"

Pouting, Kai huffed and puffed out his cheeks. "I AM relaxed." He retorted moodily, making the other laugh and climb up some more before he gasped as his foot suddenly slipped out from under him.

"K-Kyo-chan!" Kai gasped, seeing said boy begin to fall backwards before he suddenly grabbed onto a branch and swung himself up onto the branch. Kai could only watch with an awed sort of shock as the black-haired boy backflipped and landed safely on his feet.

For a moment, Kyo panted from the adrenaline-rushing experience before he finally let himself fall onto his bottom with a breathless laugh and leaned against the tree. "Well... H-Haven't done t-that in a w-while...!"

"Kyo-chan." Kai called out, snapping out of his shock and running up to the downed boy before dropping to his knees next to him. "A-Are you alright?" He asked with worry evident in his very being as his amber eyes flashed across the other's body, looking for any possible injuries, but Kyo merely laughed it off. "I'm fine. Really. I used to do this all the time back when I was a kid."

He smiled and stretched out his arms with a warm smile on his face before he yelped when Kai suddenly hugged the boy tightly. "Never do that again! I w-was so worried..."

Kyo tilted his head and gently patted the boy on the back. "I'm fine, Kai." He said as Kai leaned back and hiccupped.

"Yeah, but... You could have been hurt…." Kai whimpered. Feeling touched at the other's concern, Kyo gently cupped the brunet's cheek and leaned his forehead against the other's. "But I'm fine in the end." He stated finally before leaning away from the glistening amber eyes with an amused smile.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked to the side.

"Fine, thanks." A voice replied harshly, making Kai squeal in surprise and jump to his feet. "L-Len-kun! You're finally awake!" He beamed at the blond who was glaring evilly at the other boy before he turned to Kai and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I woke up a moment ago. Did I miss something?"

"Kyo almost fell out of a tree." He explained, making the blond blink and raise a brow before turning to look over said boy who simply shrugged innocently. "I lost my balance."

Len blinked before sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Kyo wouldn't try to take my master away from me… Would he?" He thought, feeling a bit suspicious, before smiling and leaning down. "Are you alright now?" He asked gently. The other simply smiled and nodded. "Hai, I'm fine."

"Hey~!" A voice called from a distance away. Kai turned and smiled in excitement at the sight.

"A picnic?" He asked as he half-walked and half-skipped towards the two girls as they stood with a basket in one pair of hands and a large white and pink blanket in the other. "Well, yes. It's a lovely day, no?" Nagiri answered in greeting before looking at the other two boys. "Here. Lay this out." She said, holding the blanket out for the boys who pouted but worked together nonetheless to lay it out.

Len stared down at the white plate that held a small brown-coloured sweet on it. "…" His blue eyes flickered up to look at the others for a moment before he turned to look at his master who popped a piece of it into his mouth. Finally, he looked up thoughtfully at the blue sky.

"…"

"Len-kun? Is something wrong?" Kai suddenly asked, making the blond jump and turn to look at the other. Said blond hesitated for a moment before holding up the plate. "What is this?" He asked as his blue eyes shined with curiosity. Kai blinked before he began to giggle.

"What? What's so funny?" Len demanded as more giggles erupted from the brunet. "S-Sorry… L-Len-kun…! It's just... !" He broke off and giggled some more before stuffing the laughter down and adopting a semi-serious expression. "Anyway, it's cake. You eat it." Kai had to muffle his snickers when the blond tilted his head and poked the dessert with his fork. "Cake…"

"You've never had cake?" Kyo asked, clearly amused, and the blond frowned irritably before abruptly turning away and puffing out his cheeks. "Of course I did!"

A pause passed as the blond glanced down at the cake before he leaned towards the pink-haired girl. "Cake isn't poisonous, right?" He asked slyly, causing Sakura to giggle at the absurdity of the situation. "Don't worry. It's not, Len."

Smiling, the blond took a large bite out of the sweet before coughing, making everyone laugh at his antics when Kai flustered around his mate and held up a cup of water for him. "Cake is dry food so you need to take smaller bites."

"And you said you've had it before." Kyo laughed some more, highly amused at the sight of their naïve friend gulping down his water as if he had eaten something spicy instead. Finally calm, Len glared at the innocent dessert before looking away and muttering under his breath.

"Evil cakes…"

"Kyo?" Kai blinked as he creeped into a room at the end of the hallway, making the other boy yelp and smack his head against the cupboard.

"Damn it, Kai! Don't sneak up on me!" Kyo hissed, rubbing the top of his head before turning to look at the brunet who blushed and looked down. "Sorry… Hey… What are you doing anyway?" He asked, noting the boxes and other knickknacks hanging out on the floor.

Kyo blinked before laughing. "Um, well… Nagiri said that a few of her grandmother's journals are back here… so I figured if I could find them, then maybe-"

"Maybe we could find out what's going on?"

Both boys cried and held onto each other before blinking. "Sakura?" They chorused at the same time, making the rosette glare.

"Of course! Who else would it be?" She hissed in annoyance as Kyo looked back with a pout. "It could've been a troll..."

Sakura's eye twitched as a dark aura began to emanate from her. "What. Did. You. Say?"

Kyo merely shrugged and turned to look through another box. "If the shoe fits." He muttered. Kai giggled but quickly shut up and shrugged when the pink-haired girl turned to look at him suspiciously before she asked, "Where's Len?"

"Oh, h-he went to bed early… H-He's been a-acting strange all-day..." Kai mumbled softly, looking off to the side when Kyo poked his head out and laughed. "That's easy to explain! He used up all his power last night."

Kai choked back a scream and covered his face in embarrassment. "You heard t-that?" He squeaked out as his pale face turned a dark red color when Sakura tilted her head and asked rather innocently, "Who didn't?"

Kai pouted and looked away before dropping to the ground and yanking a box onto his lap. "Let's j-just look for those damn journals."

Len whimpered as he rolled over onto his side. His body shuddered as if moved by some invisible force and his head pounded relentlessly. He clutched the bed sheets tightly and whimpered as if in pain. His blue eyes snapped open and stared at nothing in particular before the light in his eyes glowed and dimmed.

He shivered violently. "M-Master…? K-Kai-chan…" He whispered hoarsely before hiccupping as he began to see images… old images…

_**Oh and don't forget to reviw^^**_

_**Ah, my twin-ScottXXC is writing a spin of this lol, It's called One of a kind-A new side lol**_

_**It's really-really smutty, so If you like Len and smut then go read it**_


End file.
